


Broken Wings

by AranelPoli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, New Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), The Final Season, Titans, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Eren declares war on Marley and he is not alone...*Based on Hajime Isayama's original story, with the introduction of a new character... and this is her story.*The story moves through the final season*Wattpad @PoliAranel3 in spanish
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Other(s), Eren Yeager/Soho, Eren/Soho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The other side of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the original work of Hajime Isayama and set in the last season. I have tried to be as close to the story as possible by integrating this new character. 
> 
> Nothing written is intended to offend.
> 
> *My English is so bad, sorry x.x

-Your armband's on the wrong arm- the boy mused, holding a man who had been pushed into the line of the wounded- It's ok- I'm sure you'll get better, you don't have to fight anymore.

-Oh, thank you very much, young man- smiled a woman taking the man on crutches and leaning him against her waist- I'll take care of it.

-Thanks to you, nurse- Falco smiled at the woman in White- Your role in this war is very important.

-There are many things worse than war- the woman whispered, looking at the blond boy seriously.

-Like what?

-Ignorance- she ended up out of sight carrying the wounded man, leaving Falco with a void in his stomach.

\----------------------------

-Marleyans are despicable.

-I know- said the young woman with the long dark strands as she changed Eren's bandages- Does it hurt?- she asked, caressing the stump of her leg.

-Every second- she let go with a gasp and a grimace as she stirred in the chair- But I know why we're here, and it will be worth it- she smiled and Eren walked over to caress the tufts that fell on her face.

-I like it that way.

-I hate it- she said with a smile, lifting the bandages off his face- It would be a pity if you lost one of your real eyes, they are beautiful- she said taking off the blindfold seeing the empty and hurt bowl of the orbit. Eren smiled.

-What will you do next?

-I'll be here for a few days. I thought about supplanting the servants, they always know better- the young man nodded.

-You must be careful, Soho- the young woman raised an eyebrow.

-You telling me I should be careful? Mind your words, Little boy- she let go with a smile and Eren denied.

-I'm not just talking about the Marleyans- the brunette hair looked at him with a pursed lip.

-I know.

-Levi is waiting for you.

-And he's looking for you- she said- I'm sure he's worried about your sanity- speak taking a clean bandage to put it back over his eye.

-He has more important things to worry about.

-At least I'm sure Mikasa is going crazy without you- she said adjusting the blindfold, getting a disapproving look from the young man- What?

-Nothing- he denied, glancing away.

-That's it- she said, getting up from the chair- You'd better stay here until the pain subsides. I don't think causing pity and falling down will help you again.

-I have to go out, you can't do everything alone or you'll be discovered- Soho squealed and twisted the gesture knowing that Eren was right. If she covered too many points, it would come out.

-Okay, now I'll give you something for the pain- Eren nodded.

-Aren't you spending the night here?- she asked with a sideways smile.

-That's not a good idea.

-Come on, do it for a cripple.

-Idiot- she laughed in denial- No, I have to go back to the hospital and plan my next move- she mused, loading a dose into the syringe of painkiller- Does it bring back memories?- smiled at the young man, who looked away in annoyance. Soho applied the painkiller to Eren's thigh and sighed- I'm off.

-Please be careful.

-I will- she nodded, taking her medical kit and grabbing the doorknob.

-Soho...- called Eren, making the young woman look at him questioningly- I love you- the brunette hair smiled and left the room.

\----------------------------

Living in the subway was synonymous with survival.

She would have preferred to live in the ghettos that now towered over her without a doubt.

She would have preferred to wear a strip that indicated that she was Eldiana. She would have preferred it a thousand times to have witnessed the murder of her parents under the jaws of a titan.

She would have preferred it to being thrown to the walls to starve and be vexed of any possession and dignity.

Then he enlisted in order to fight the titans. Now they were in another fight and it was all the fault of the Marleyans.

She gossiped as she cleaned her bloodstained blades from one of the Marley’s women. She looked sideways and then at the inert body.

She had not been a difficult prey, no one or anything was after being in the Legion under the yoke of Levi.

 _Levi_.

She was sure he hated her. She was his only survivor soldier in his entire squadron and his protégée. Now she was leaving him alone with those children and Hanji. Well, at least he would be safe.

-It will be worth it- she whispered, leaving her maneuvering equipment aside so she could move the body and hide it. After all, there were too many suicides in those days and no one would suspect.

She had asked him to undress before killing her. The blood was hard to wash off and even harder to explain.

She gasped, taking her under her arms and pushing her out of the window into a hallway. The woman had a cut on her throat and wrists, so they would suspect suicide, and that would be explained by the pool of blood in the hallway. A strange thing that no one would be too interested in because of the growing war, especially not with her.

-Luckily you were not Eldian- she whispered carrying the woman to place her on the ceiling to release her making a thud as she fell on the pavement.

She looked down, noticing the strange position in which she had fallen, breaking her bones.

She went out as nimbly as she came in, thinking about what she would do with the position she had just earned.


	2. Midnight Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soho listens to Magath's meeting with the top brass, as well as Zeke and the other titans..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves, we have a new chapter. The truth is that I have all the chapters, up to chapter six, and I will try to upload them this week. After chapter six it will be uploaded weekly according to the anime.
> 
> *This chapter has fragments and dialogues from chapter two, integrating the participation of Soho. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I repeat, this story was not made with the intention of offending anyone.
> 
> Again, sorry for my bad English x.x

-Four years we wasted squabbling over a peninsula's sovereignty, and our two main battle Titans were nearly shredded by the enemy fleet. "Humans ingenuity surpasses and shatters Marley's armor at least"- read the newspaper the man with the side hair- The press from the other nations is commending the Mid-East forces. Does this sound like a victory for Marley to you?- he snorted, placing his face against his hand- Magath, do you care to comment?

-General, I'm afraid the time has come- that the general time has come.

Soho looked at the man named Magath. He was robust and wore a sparse moustache accentuating his ugly face. She looked at him as she poured tea by his side and really tried to stay calm or she could kill everyone in the place by unleashing something worse than war.

-That is, humanity has eclipsed the power of the Titans- continued to rise from its place, causing Soho to move away by standing against the wall and squinting- While we've been relying heavily on Titans and colonial expansion, other nations had been developing weapons to counter us- he said as he approached the window- As a result, our strategy has come back to bite us on the ass. For the time being, our Titans remain unrivaled when it comes to land battle. However, if aircraft keep advancing at this rate, bombs will soon fall like rain.

 _Bombs? These idiots really do exaggerate,_ she thought _._

-And while, Titans, the devils of the earth, can do nothing but look up an watch.

-Do we not have any Titans with wings?- the brunette paid attention even with its head down thinking, _Is it possible?_ Magath returned to his place and took the opportunity to serve him tea by approaching him again.

-General, I'm trying to say that the era of Titans...

-I know- he interrupted and seemed bored with all that talk- In the near future, we will lose our initiative in war. No, perhaps we are already have. Though once the heroes who crushed the Eldian devils, look at what we've become.

_Nor will it be, you idiot._

-If I may, General? Requesting permission to give counsel- a blond guy with glasses spoke. _Wait... no! That was..._

Although she remembered, that was the guy Levi had described as the Beast Titan, that same idiot who had decimated them and the one who had sent his stupid three-phase plan. _Cynical, nobody would trust him_.

-Zeke, the wonder boy. Go ahead.

 _Zeke,_ she had forgotten his name.

-We should resume the Paradis Island operation and recover the Founding Titan- everyone launched an exclamation in surprise, although she wanted to smile wished that they would return to Paradis and not find what they were looking for.- As commander Magath was saying, Marley needs to develop better weapons. However, the world will not stand by and wait, our military needs time to completely restructure, but for what, the newspapers of the world must read this: "Marley Occupies Paradis and Wields the power of all Titans".

_All of them? Idiot, that's why Levi defeated you so easily._

-Mmm, you have one year left in your term, correct?

-Yes, and I'm concerned that Colt can't inherit the full power of the Beast Titan.

 _Colt? Inherit? What the fuck is that?_ She thought, raising one of her eyebrows to the point of denial, but stopping her muscles instantly, although in doing so she noticed that the blond guy next to her was looking at Zeke. That was Colt.

-I see. In you last year you wish to redeem yourself for your defeat four years ago?

-That's correct, the sick exploits of Grisha Jaeger should be brought to an end by none other than me, his former son.

Soho frowned without trying to avoid looking at Zeke in surprise, and luckily for her, no one noticed as they looked at the blond. _Was he Grisha's son?_ That meant that...

-We'll think about it, Zeke, we'll take a break- the blond man pursed his lips in agreement and ready to leave, gesturing for Colt to come to his side, but stopped to look at Soho, who was still lost in thought holding the tea jug tightly.

-You- he exclaimed drew her attention.

-Sir?- she mused with a muffled voice looking at him in confusion.

-You serve good tea, come with us- Soho just nodded, walking behind them as they left the room.

She looked at Zeke's back, thinking of Eren. _Should I tell him that the Beast Titan was his brother?_ She slowly denied, it would be useless and perhaps that would influence whether she should kill it or not, and it was clear that he must die.

-You're very beautiful, I didn't see you- Colt mused, stopping to stand next to him and take a hand to the bottom of the brunette, squeezing it hard. Soho froze, looking down.

-Colt, walk- said Zeke turning and looking at him sternly. Soho sighed, another time that boy would have lost his hand- You'll wait for us in the west wing, we'll be there in a few minutes.

-Yes, sir- she nodded turning around.

-She has a great ass- smiled the blond man next to Zeke, who ignored him with a cigarette.

-I'm sorry I used you as an excuse, Colt.

-It doesn't matter, you were great.

\----------------------------

Soho released the trapped air, holding on to the wall still holding the tea pot, now warm. She denied it a couple of times, slowing her breathing. She couldn't believe what she had heard _._

_How was this possible?_

She still struggled to go and tell Eren, but she knew that would change things and it was the least she could hope for. It was best to remain silent.

She took a deep breath and raised her face, ready to go to the west wing, wishing that child would touch her again and break his arm.

\----------------------------

She served tea to Zeke and Colt, who kept looking at her with a lecherous smile, making her eyes roll inwardly. She was used to those guys, even the touches, and it made her feel bored and nauseous.

-Serve three more.

-Yes, sir- she nodded away to make the tea listening to the door open.

-Reiner- greeted Zeke by making Soho tense in her place by clenching her jaw.

 _Reiner_.

_Reiner was there._

_Reiner would discover her._

She poured the cup of tea with a slight tremor, but it was not out of fear, it was out of courage. She wanted to cut his throat at that moment, she wanted to spill his blood. _Damn traitor._

But that war was worth more than the death of that idiot, and I would not start it for someone like him, although his body seemed not to think so, as the tremor continued, causing the cup to fall to the ground.

Useless reflexes that failed her now.

-I'm sorry- she apologized by faking terror and bending down so she could pick up the pieces hoping that her stupidity would not attract the attention of the newcomer.

-Not only are you beautiful but you are stupid- Colt taunted, rising from his place to approach the brunette and take her face in one hand, squeezing her cheeks and looking into her eyes with mockery- Pick that up.

-Colt- Zeke grumbled.

-Clean- he ended up taking her hard. She hurried to pick up the pieces of porcelain and immediately pour out a new cup.

She took her umpteenth deep breath that day and walked over, placing the tea in front of Reiner, squatting her face and wishing he wouldn't look at it. It worked, as he seemed quite distracted looking at the couch in front of him, it seemed he hadn't even noticed the accident.

She stood behind him, avoiding his gaze, and in passing, Colt's, although he turned to look at her from time to time, smiling at her with a sneer and lewd smile. How disgusting.

A few minutes later, a girl with dishevelled hair and drooping eyes arrived, who lay down on the couch in front of the table.

-Good morning- greeted a brown man entering the room.

-Everyone is here?

-It's not every day we meet in the war chief's room. Where's the brass?

_That's the reason for the smell of dog._

-Not in this room- she took the last cup and put it on the newcomer, avoiding Reiner's look for the second time- Can't we just meet for some tea?

-Right...

-Now then- Zeke started sitting at the head- the last battle made it clear that normal weapons will overtake Titans in the near future. The weaker Marley becomes, the more the Eldian race is threatened, our existence is in danger. 

_Was I supposed to feel empathy for these people?_ Pity how I felt about what will happen to them, ignorant that their extinction was imminent. She almost smiled.

-To rectify this, Marley must obtain the Founding Titan and Paradis' resources- Zeke continued by rising from his place- The world must be strongly reminded of the threat that island poses, to tell that history, we need a narrator. The Tybur family will fulfill that role.

-The family holding the War Hammer Titan?- asked Colt, provoking Soho to look at him now with attention and not with smugness or disgust.

_War Hammer Titan?_

-It's said the Tyburs have never sent the War Hammer Titan to enemy soil, they're influential abroad for driving away King Fritz during the Great Titan War- said the young woman on the couch- The world will listen to them.

-That's Pieck, for you! Precisely!- nooded Zeke.

-But the Tyburs have been living the life in their huge mansions- said the brown man, frowning looking at the table- Why come out of the woodwork now and pretend to be heroes?

_Who the fuck is that family?_

-I know how you feel, but the Tyburs are concerned about Marley, too.

-But we...

-If it saves our motherland Marley, I'll be grateful- Reiner added- Our Warrior unit can cooperate with the Tyburs, and serve as the backbone for restoring Marley.

-Indeed. Here in Liberio, there will be a festival soon.

-Festival?- and that's what she wanted to ask.

-VIPs from abroad will will be invited to hear a announcement from the Tyburs: "Within a year, we'll control Paradis Island"

Soho opened their eyes with surprise and some uncertainty. They had to stop that family if they had that Titan.

-The fate of Marley and all Eldians rest in this plan. It cannot fail- _you couldn't say it better,_ she thought, looking at him, avoiding any expression- For the future of our motherland Marley, we must join our hearts as one.

She had to get out of there, but she couldn't do that until they disappeared, although Zeke wouldn't, it was his room and now she had to wait for him to let her go. Which happened a few minutes later, staying alone with the blond.

-What's your name- said Zeke, suddenly letting himself fall on the couch, distracting her from her thoughts.

-Isabel.

-Come closer- he called with his chin. Soho nodded, pretending to be shy.

She had lived with men around her all her life and now had to pretend to be intimidated by their closeness. Eren would laugh at just seeing that.

Although she soon dismissed that thought. He wouldn't laugh, this guy was his brother and he was getting too close.

-Sir?

-Colt was right, I hadn't seen you before.

-I was in the kitchens- she said suddenly hoping Zeke didn't know anyone from that place.

-I see, that's why the delicious tea, isn't it? the brunette nodded, averting her eyes, all in a dignified performance. -Look at me.

-The generals told me that we shouldn't look into their eyes.

-I am not a General- he smiled, taking her gently by the chin and lifting her face. Soho hoped that this man would not be able to decipher looks or she would be lost- Your face is too pretty for you to be in the kitchens.

-Thank you, sir- smiled pretending to be ashamed. Suddenly, Zeke took his hands and turned them to look at his palms and then caressed them with his fingers.

-They are too rough for a cook.

-I worked in the fields before, sir, with my parents- Zeke nodded, looking at her with a smile.

At that moment the door opened, letting Pieck in. She looked at them in surprise and then passed into indifference.

Soho let go of the blonde's man grip and left the room with drama, if she was to act, she had to do it right. Besides, she would take advantage of leaving the place quickly without meeting another idiot. She was fine pretending, but she wouldn't let one of those guys touch her again either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, if you have any questions or suggestions, do not hesitate to mention it.
> 
> *Comments can be in English or Spanish.
> 
> Xoxo


	3. The Door of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soho tells Eren what she has researched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, babies, we have chapter three. I hope you like it.

She came out of her hiding place wearing clothes that would not attract anyone's attention. It seemed that Marley's people did not keep their grain well guarded. They should do so now that war was approaching.

She covered her long hair with a beret and went to that distant place in Marley, to that building of spices that contained more than pepper and paprika.

-Soho, Levi wants to see you- said Hange reaching for the brunette with a smile and placing one arm on his shoulders- He is not happy.

-When is he?- she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

-What have you been doing, titan girl?- smiled Jean, looking at her with mockery as she passed by.

-I've been here- said Hange confusedly.

-I meant the one sleeping with them.

-What complex do you want to cover up by bothering a girl?- said Soho with a frown.

-You're not a girl, Soho.

-Oh, that's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you- she smiled past him, leaving the brown man with an annoyed grin.

_They looked like rats hiding in that place._

-First I need to talk to you, then I will take you to Levi- smiled Hange going to the opposite side of the black hair's room to hers.

-Of course, commander- she nodded as Hange gave way- Will I get a reprimand?

-No, Levi and I gave you orders, even if it seems that only he was the one who ordered it.

-He wants me far away, but also close.

-And I need you as a soldier- Soho nodded- But Levi was right to send you. Eren seems to listen only to you.

-He listens to you too- and that was true, Eren seemed to trust his commander.

-Not this time- Hanji denied- Where were you?

-At the hospital.

-How did you accomplish that?- she asked excitedly, sitting in one of the chairs, inviting Soho.

-I just introduced myself saying I was a nurse, it seems they needed to staff the hospital because of the recent war, so they just took me in.

-Cleverly- the brunette raised her shoulders.

-I was lucky- she smiled.

-I'm sure your face was helpful- said Hange, smiling mischievously.

-I don't know- she denied- Has Eren written?- Hanji nodded- What does he say? Has he asked for me?- she pretended.

-Always write the same thing, that we are alert and that we stand firm- Soho denied.

-Idiot.

-What do you think?

-We've been alert since this started, but I guess it won't change anything to be a little more alert- Hange nodded.

-Okay, I'll take you to Levi.

They returned to the corridor leading to Levi's room. Hange looked at her with a smile and stood on her shoulders before knocking on the door.

-Go ahead- said Levi. Soho sighed before passing by and finding the black-haired man browsing through a couple of books.

-The dust will give you allergies- she said, dropping into the chair in front of the desk.

-Where were you?

-Looking for Eren, as you asked- Levi looked up from the book and stared at her expressionlessly.

-And?

-I didn't find him. It seems that the fool doesn't want me around either.

-Marley is not very big- he said, leaving the book in place and sitting in front of the brunette, holding his tea cup to take a sip.

-Then you look for him- she smiled, reaching over the desk to take the older man's cup and take a sip.

-As you can see, I'm busy around here.

-As a nanny?- Levi looked at her with disdain, making Soho raise her palms- Well, well, I won't say anything about your children.

-Where were you?

-I infiltrated the hospital- there was no point in lying to them, so they wouldn't look for Eren there.

-Did you get any more information?

-Only what everyone has seen- she sighed- The ghettos, the Eldians being singled out and thrown away like cannon fodder. An incredible sight if you ask me- she said sarcastically.

-It's none of our business.

-I know.

-Do you know anything about his movements?- the brunette denied by curving her lips downward.

-Not much is said in the hospital, I only see amputees and one-eyed people lost in the head.

-Marley will lead his people to ruin- sighed Levi denying.

-And we are not enough to finish them off if a war occurs.

-We'll stop it from happening, we can't go there- Soho nodded his head away- Keep looking for Eren.

-I resent you sending your best soldier to look for him.

-You've offended me since you messed with him, so it's your responsibility- the brunette pursed her lips.

-It's not my responsibility that he got away from you.

-He also ran away from you.

-I don't need him- she said annoyed. Levi sighed and denied.

-Just go get him before he does something stupid.

-I'll go get him before you do one- she ended by stretching to put the cup down and get up from her seat. She left the place to meet Hange, who smiled at her.

-How did it go?

-I think you'll have to encourage him.

-Soho!- Hange cried out in outrage, blushing slightly.

-See you- the young woman smiled out of her sight.

Hange denied entering Levi's room, finding him with one hand on his forehead, looking upset.

-That girl will drive you crazy.

-She has become unbearable since she is with Eren.

-And why do you allow it?- she asked, sitting across from him.

-Because I'd rather have her on my side.

-Long ago I would have said something against it, but I know she's just like you. It would be a never-ending battle, or maybe it would end, but with both of us dead- she said, raising her eyebrows.

-That's truer than you think.

-I prefer to live in ignorance, and that's why I'm the head of the Legion- she said with a smile.

-More than ignorance, sanity- said the black hair looking at nothing- People who feel too much do not live long.

-Is that what you are afraid of?

-I'm not afraid of anything- he said looking at her wearily.

-I know that.

-But there's a fine line between justice and madness, that's what led Marley to this war.

-And you fear for Eren- said Hange.

-I'm not afraid of him, but it's like I told you, people who feel too much don't live too long... or those around them, so I need him to come back.

-What about sending Mikasa?

-If he doesn't want to see Soho, much less his sister.

-Sister?- mused Hange, making Levi snort- Anyway, you sent to Soho, I won't send another good soldier. Mikasa stayed- the dark-haired nodded and twisted the gesture.

\----------------------------

She chewed on a piece of bread as she changed her clothes again. She hadn't had time to eat and now she had to eat in a hurry, as she had to get back to the hospital and talk to Eren.

She arrived in a hurry, greeting her "partners" and going straight to Eres' room, finding him reading a book.

-Where were you?- that looked like the same scene. She sighed.

-That's the second time you've asked me that- she said tiredly sitting on the bed looking at her hands.

-Where have you been?- he asked again turning with difficulty.

-I did too much today and I have information- she said, dropping back onto the bed- I'm exhausted- Eren nodded and extended his hand for the young woman to take, who smiled and stood up.

-Tell me- he asked to sit on his lap so he could caress her face. The brunette closed her eyes and smiled, how different her touches were compared to those of others. She smiled, bringing her hand to Eren's.

-Magath plans to continue the war against Paradis- Eren sighed- And there's more- she said, twisting the gesture- I heard that the Tybur family is coming here with the Titan War Hammer.

-What?- Eren mused, frowning.

-I didn't know more, but it seems to be a powerful weapon.

-Its name says so- Eren mumbled and Soho pursed her lips and caressed his cheek- They won't stop.

-Neither do we, she smiled, but we must move carefully- she nodded, and then looked away with a sigh- Levi wants you back.

-Did you see him?

-Yes, and he is not happy.

-When is he?- the brunette smiled.

-I said the same thing- Eren looked at her smiling and then arranged a loose tuft- I told him I couldn't find you.

-Anything else?

-I saw Reiner, he met some other guys. Maybe they're Marley's best soldiers, I don't know- she said, lifting his shoulders and avoiding Zeke's name at all costs- He didn't see me if you're wondering.

-I didn't wonder, I know he'd be dead.

-You are right- she smiled proudly.

-Anything else?- Soho denied.

-That’s all.

-I've known you for a long time, I still remember when we first met- he said and seemed to ignore what she had told him- You looked at me in a horrible way.

-It wasn't personal, that's how I look at everyone- she smiled and looked down.

-I know, but I learned to know every gesture from you, even your looks- Soho looked at him with nostalgia- And that's how I know you're hiding something from me.

 _Shit_. She couldn't tell him what she knew about Zeke.

-I snuck in like a maid and... someone touched me- Eren opened her eyes in surprise and in seconds he looked upset.

-Who? he mumbled.

-An idiot, it's not worth it- denied the brunette getting up from Eren's lap.

-Who was it?- well, she already had his attention.

-He's just a kid, his name is Colt.

-And who's that?

-An idiot who will inherit the Titan Beast, I didn't understand- Eren pursed her lips, bringing his fist to his chin, he was upset.

-So... 

-How can they do that? Inherit- Soho asked, quite intrigued.

-I'm not surprised they're being eaten, Marleyans have no honor.

-They are cruel- she whispered, looking at nothing- I guess that's what happened with Armin and Berthold- Eren nodded his head in thought, but immediately denied it.

-And you would be more so if you let me torture myself with my thoughts- Soho looked at him in confusion.

-I threw a cup of tea and the fool grabbed me by the face- she said imitating the movement with her hand. She wouldn't tell him about the rest or Eren would start the war at that moment. Wars have happened for less, but not that one, yours would start for revenge and honor.

-It is dangerous for you to move among them.

-If I did not, you would know nothing.

-Now I look like a good-for-nothing, don't I?

-I didn't say that- he denied, and the brunette approaching again to sit astride him, taking his face in her hands- Your place here, keep the legion from stopping you. It gives us time to come up with a plan.

-I thought the plan was to persuade them.

-Persuade them? To stop the war?- she asked incredulously- And if that doesn't work, what will you do?

-Crush them all- Soho smiled.

-Yes, but we can't do it alone- she said, twisting the gesture- I need to investigate further, there can be no mistakes.

-Do you think they will stop me?

-I don't know, but I hope they understand what we're looking for.

-And what is it?- he asked, holding her waist.

-Freedom- she said with a smile- If we don't stop Marley they will continue to send titans to Paradis and destroy everything we have protected.

-That is why we are here.

-That's why we're here- seconded the brunette and then kissed her lover's lips.

-Will you stay tonight?

-Yes, but I must leave before dawn so that I can empty the bowls of the sick.

-What?- said Eren grimacing. Soho laughed.

-Of course not, but I must report.

-Well- he smiled at her again, kissing her harder.

\----------------------------

It was very boring to wait until Soho showed up. He had been stupid to pretend to be a cripple, but at least the Legion wouldn't look for him in the hospital, let alone find him that way, even though he was beginning to hate food.

He sighed, stretching his leg and rubbing his thigh, as if he had been sitting for a long time.

Suddenly, his gaze turned to the entrance, looking perhaps for someone interesting to pass by, perhaps Reiner or Zeke, someone who would encourage him even more to destroy that city. But someone better came along.

-Hey!- he greeted the little blond boy who had helped him before.

-Um, I guess you're recovering well - Falco said once sitting next to him- You're good enough to talk now.

-Kinda. I'm here for emotional trauma, but it's a lie.

-Huh?

-I said I lost my memory and can't go home, but I just don't want to. It'd be hard to face my family now- he mused almost in pain- Will you snitch on me?

-I wouldn't do that- Eren looked at him and noticed a wound.

-You're hurt. Is it from your warrior training?

-Yeah, but I won't become one, another candidate is so talented, I don't even stand a chance.

-That's good to hear- he said, looking straight ahead.

-Huh?

-You're a good guy, I hope you live a long life- he sighed, thinking _At what point had I learned to lie?_

-But I don't want them to be a warrior.

-Why not? Is the other candidate a girl?

-She's famous around here- he mused with some shame, Eren smiled in her face. That boy seemed to remind her of herself when she met Soho, and even now. He would do anything for her, he needed her- She did incredible things in the war. Everyone's saying she should be the next Armor- _What?_ \- But since I'm powerless, I can't do a damn thing about it.

-Everyday I'm here, I think: "Why did it ever come to this?- he started, looking at nothing, again- Damage minds and bodies... their freedom taken way... even loses themselves. If people knew it would come to this, nobody would go to war. But most people are pushed by something, forced to march into hell- Eren could have been thinking about Soho, but hell was not something that went with her name. Marley did... even himself- That "something" wasn't their choice, their situation or others made them do it, but people who push their own backs see a different kind of hell, they can see something beyond the hell, it might be hope, it may even be another hell. Only those who keep moving forward will ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.  
> Little by little we are getting to know Soho better.
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments.
> 
> Xoxo


	4. From one hand to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soho and Eren plan their move on the day of the festival....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have chapter four, my loves, I hope you like it.  
> In this chapter we get to know a little bit of Soho's past.

-Everyday I'm here, I think: "Why did it ever come to this? Damage minds and bodies... their freedom taken way... even loses themselves. If people knew it would come to this, nobody would go to war. But most people are pushed by something, forced to march into hell. That "something" wasn't their choice, their situation or others made them do it, but people who push their own backs see a different kind of hell, they can see something beyond the hell, it might be hope, it may even be another hell. Only those who keep moving forward will ever know.

-It makes sense- whispered the blond boy, to immediately get up from his place ready to leave.

-Falco, could you do me a favor?

-What's that, Mr. Krueger?

-I want to send a letter, but if it's sent from the internment zone, they'll check it.

-That's right.

-They might find out I'm not really sick, so could you send it from outside?

-Sure thing- he smiled as he walked up- Is it to your family?

-Yeah, I wanna tell 'em I'm here and doing just fine.

The little boy took it in his hands smiling, feeling happy to be able to do something for this man, besides being distracted from his duties.

-I will, Mr. Krueger- he said before turning around and running away. Eren nodded as he watched the boy leave the hospital, suddenly hearing footsteps approaching.

-Who is the letter for?

-For Armin- he answered, turning his face to look at Soho, his eyes wrinkled by the afternoon sun.

-Armin?

-It's a warning- he said, bending over- A warning to be ready, and even more so in case we have to return to Paradis.

-Return?

-I mention that it's easier to face them behind the walls than in a place we don't know.

-They will think that you want to destroy Paradis.

-I'd rather they think that than know that I want to destroy Marley, you know they'll stop me- Soho twisted the gesture, Eren was right.

-What do you think?

-I want to face them, but it's easier to face them in Paradis.

-It's easier for them- said the brunette pretending to arrange the bandages in case someone was watching- But for you it's the same here or there, you're a titan.

-You already said it, I am a single titan.

-And that's why we must stay here, so that you can get the others- she whispered, looking him in the eye with determination- Attacking them from within would be a good idea, their weapons will not hurt you too much.

-The human ones or the titans?- snorted Eren, looking away. Soho pursed her lips.

-So, get the War Hammer Titan. The Tyburs will be here son- the younger nodded slowly.

-We must meet them first.

-Don't worry, I'll take care of it- Eren looked at her and smiled- Now, what should I tell Levi?

-The opposite of the letter- the brunette frowned.

-What?

-You'll tell him we'll stay and deal with diplomacy. The word war must not leave your lips or his confidence in you, will disappear- Soho raised one of her eyebrows without being convinced- It is not convenient for him to know that we think the same way.

-Isn't it more suspicious?

-Not in this case.

-And wouldn't it be better if that had gone in your letter?

-Levi or Hanji would not believe it coming from me- Soho nodded, knowing that diplomacy would never leave Eren's mind.

-Being on two sides is overwhelming- she sighed wearily sitting next to him massaging the stump of his leg.

-Being on one is worse- snorted Eren stretching his arms.

-Boredom I can tolerate- smiled the brunette.

-You're not going back to those guys.

-Huh?

-The one who touched you- he mumbled, annoyed. She didn't plan to do it, she denied moving her hands in circles giving Eren a relaxing massage that made him sigh with satisfaction. -What's the plan?

-I don't have one, but I'll improvise.

-I hate it when you do that, it gets on my nerves- the brunette smiled again and straightened up.

-I'd kiss you, but I can't relate to the patients- Eren denied funny- I should get back, I'll take you to your room. Shall we?

\----------------------------

It was clear that she couldn't go back to those idiots or they would end up dead. That's what she thought in the early hours of the morning, after she left the hospital and went to her hiding place.

The night before has been overshadowed by the arrival of the Tybur family, although she did not have a chance to see any of their members. It was as if they had welcomed the royalty, and perhaps they were.

She was eating some bread and cheese while listening to a big noise outside. She breathed in sick of the noise as she took her last bite and came out dressed again in that worn-out clothing and her beret hiding her hair, plus that damn ribbon on her arm revealing that she was Eldian, at least in that she was not pretending.

She went to the center, which was not so far from her hiding place, fortunately. As soon as she arrived, her eyes opened with surprise looking at all those benches and benches around the place.

That's where the Tybur event would take place.

She put on her beret and walked around until she found a couple of trained men waiting for tools to build the stage.

She bent down her face hoping to go unnoticed while her legs moved restlessly trying to get some warmth in that cold morning.

Maybe she could get information from one of those men.

-You're too skinny to carry- spat the man receiving her in turn. She was a sturdy man with dark skin, crooked teeth and reeking of alcohol.

-I can do anything- she said, raising her shoulders and causing the man to snort and twist, throwing a bag of hammers at her.

 _What irony,_ she thought.

-The nails are over there- he roared, pointing his chin at a pile of boxes- Now, get out of here- Soho nodded, placing the bag against her back and approaching the tool boxes.

She was sure she was being overconfident by not asking for recommendations or identification, it seemed like a special day and she urged them to get it over with. If she knew the Marleyans well, another time she would be lost. Today, no doubt, luck was on her side.

She hoped it would all be worth it. She could almost curse Eren and her ability to get her limbs back, but she was there getting information for him, making it all easier. She smiled, feeling useful, as she held the bag with the hammers tightly.

That would be a long day.

\----------------------------

Sweat streamed down her forehead as she hammered for the umpteenth time during the day. Luckily she was used to hard work or her hands would be red hot as her knees would be from squatting.

I was just waiting for lunchtime so I could talk to someone.

-Here- she suddenly heard behind her back recognizing Magath's voice.

-Oh? A large-scale demolition is required?

-It has decayed beyond repair- Soho dared to turn her face a little, still a little bent, observing that behind her was Magath, turning his back and sitting opposite him was a young blond man with a hat. It was Willy Tybur, that man everyone was talking about.

-Congratulations, General, the military is yours

_Military?_

-No, the military serves the nation, and this nation's supreme commander is you.

-That's not quite true, I'm simple the one who holds the wheel- no, they weren't royalty, they were the guard and now they were with Marley- Now I know why my predecessors never tried to grab it. It's so heavy- she continued to hammer, but now slower so she can hear better- I wish I could let go this very moment, but a time has come where I must not. I just happened to be me. I'm simply the man this responsibility fell upon.

-The house was in danger of collapsing, but some pillars remained usable- said Magath, standing up and making Soho turn its face around and continue its work- According to them, the house is already infested with rats. 

_Shit, shit._

Willy Tybur was the titan war hammer and he also had an army. Eren had to know that as soon as possible.

\----------------------------

-Nice work, Falco.

-It's all thanks to you, Krueger- thanked the blond boy sitting next to Eren again- But at this point, I honestly doubt I can pass up Gabi. Even so, I'm gonna keep moving forward.

-I see. I'm the one who should be thanking you, though. I'm grateful you've been sending all my letters. You've been a big help.

-Yeah...- the boy accepted with shame looking at Eren's side- Did your family send you that?

-They thought it'd make hospital life less boring- he nodded. Soho was his family, so yes, his family had given him to play against the wall- Hard to do much in this shape, though. I need to move forward, too- he said as he watched the sunset- When the festival's over, I'm going back to my hometown.

-I see- the youngest one accepted- A doctor is coming- he said, looking at a man who was addressing them- I'll get going!- he ended by quickly leaving his sight.

-Yeah.

-May I sit next to you?- asked the doctor.

-Yeah, sure.

-I appreciate it- said the older man sitting down- I'm Jaeger, a physician for the zone. I come here to drink tea sometimes- Eren was infinitely grateful that he had learned to suppress his feelings or he would be revealing himself at this time. _Asshole_.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Krueger.

-Nice to meet you, Krueger- the doctor nodded- You seem to get along with that boy.

-Yeah.

-I see. I think I could get along with him, too- he began- I sit here on this bench looking for people to talk to. His uncle was a leader of the Eldian Restorationists, they were sent to paradise and not even their family is spared. To protect their family, he and his brother trained to be Warriors, and when his brother war chosen to inherit the Beast Titan, the Grice family knew they were finally safe- Eren frowned, and inheriting the titan seemed more complicated than she imagined.

-Why are you telling me this?

-Stop asking the boy to do favors for you. If he comes under suspicion, all their effort will have been for nothing. And if you're truly healthy, you should go back to your family- _my family is here_ , he thought- Someday, you won't see them anymore... don't wait and live with regret.

-Regret, huh? You have regrets about your own family?

-There's not a day that I don't. That day, my son took my daughter outside the walls. It's because I was too strict about him becoming a doctor!- Eren looked at him proudly, that idiot was breaking down as he breathed hard, opening his mouth wider and wider to let the air into his lungs- It's my fault! Everything was my fault!- the man held his face tightly as he yelled into the air, tearing his throat out.

-Mr. Jaeger! Please don't go around on your own!- shouted a doctor reaching out to them along with a nurse.

-I'm sorry. I looked away for a second- lamented the young woman with Eren, who nodded, pretending to be confused- This way, Mr. Jaeger.

-Everything will be okay- said the real doctor.

Soho watched all this from a second floor window. She had arrived as quickly as possible and was now arranging her hair under the white band, terrified of what she was seeing.

-What was that? Who was it?- she asked as soon as she reached Eren in the courtyard, who looked expressionless.

-My grandfather.

-Crazy bastard- she spat sitting next to him and started massaging his leg with some force.

-You're upset.

-No, it's just...- she sighed straightening up to look at him- I got more information, it's important.

-And?

-I can't just say it here- she said obviously.

-Well, let's go to my room.

-I can't, I have to see other patients if I want to stay here- Eren nodded.

-Did I tell you about my grandfather?

-Yes, you did.

-I never imagined finding him here... and in that way- Soho frowned.

-Do you feel sorry for him?- Eren denied.

-No, I didn't feel anything.

-It's for the best, if our plan continues, you won't make me come and get him out of here- Eren denied with a smile.

-You can only save me... you already have- he smiled taking her hand to kiss her.

-Don't do this here- whispered the brunette as she walked away- Tomorrow is the festival, I will bring you many delicious things to eat. You haven't eaten very well in days.

-Do you see? You're saving me again- he joked- I'm sick of hospital food.

-I know, but it's better than having nothing- she said with some regret, remembered.

-See you tonight?- Soho nodded and smiled at him before turning to go back to the hospital.

\----------------------------

She was only ten years old when she observed Levi being taken away by Commander Erwin. Isabel and Farlan had gone with him. She had almost wished she was one of those orphans to escape from the subway city.

She looked at Levi kneeling on the ground in front of Erwin in a rather uncomfortable situation in which none of them would give in... until the black hair did.

-Mr. Levi- she whispered as she entered the room where the three of them were collecting their few belongings. She had followed them since Erwin had released them.

-Soho- replied Levi, looking at her as he always looked at everyone, without expression.

-Are you leaving?

-They offered us something- responded Farlan with a smile.

-Rather, we are punished because we want to get out of this dump- said Isabel, looking at her partner in discomfort, but then looking at the little girl- I'm sorry, it's just that...

-She knows what it is, you don't need to explain- said Levi passing by his brothers with a sack on his back.

-Can I come with you?

-No, we are not going to a nice place, Soho.

-Neither is it here- mused Isabel being scolded by Farlan.

-We will fight against the titans.

-I can learn- Soho continued, stretching the old blouse she was wearing with her tiny hands. Levi sighed and looked away, then he bent down and stood in front of the little brunette.

-If I can become the best, if I become the best, I will make you and your family leave town- he promised, making Soho smile from ear to ear.

-Will we live inside the walls?

-Only if I become the best.

-I know you will- she smiled, making Isabel and Farlan look at each other in hope of not dying out there.

And Levi didn't take long.

He came back after a year releasing the Ritchers.

Soho smiled at her again as she and her parents were granted that privilege.

Ninha and Devin Ritcher She would never forget their names.

Levi took them to the Maria wall, and Soho's eyes could not bear the thought of seeing such a structure rise up in front of her eyes. She would be happy living there, she knew.

And she was for a while... until the Maria wall fell and the Titans invaded them. She was only thirteen years old.

He watched as one of those giants crushed his mother under his foot.

 _Ninha_.

And everything got worse.

She and her father arrived at the Rose Wall along with thousands of other refugees escaping from the Titans. The space was smaller than Mary's, and even with those lost during her fall, there were still too many of them.

Food was scarce, water... everything was scarce and with a civil war on the horizon if that didn't improve.

The Legion of Recognition took the men in an attempt to recover the Maria wall, but it was useless.

 _Devin_.

It wasn't long before she joined the Legion under the surprised gaze of Levi as she watched them enlist, but he didn't say anything, he seemed to guess what had happened. The Legion used to be the refuge of orphans, and there were more of them than brave men willing to face the titans.

But she was both now.

Levi decided to train her himself, to have her under his shadow and protection.

Guilt.

-If he hadn't taken them out of the subway city your parents would still be alive.

-You always say the same thing and I'll answer you the same as always, I doubt it- the brunette gasped, hitting his side- You know very well that in that place you sleep in fear of being killed by a piece of bread... or Kenny would have done it.

-That idiot- Levi spat, pursed his lips and kicked the young woman's side, who dodged it gracefully.

-In a few days the new ones arrive, right? More cannon fodder- Levi denied.

-I hope they join the Legion of Recognition this time.

-Nobody wants that, they just want a good job to make money and live drunk all the time- she said, throwing her fist at the black hair, who stepped aside and made Soho pass by and bend over to knock him down with her leg. Her plan worked.

-I won. Can I go to dinner?- Levi looked at her from the ground with a half smile.

-You're good at hand-to-hand combat- he agreed, getting up- But you're still a little weak on maneuvering equipment. I know you'll do better.

-I'll train with the new ones- she finished by raising her shoulders and getting out of her sight.

Then… she met him.

\----------------------------

-I've been waiting all afternoon and I'm worried about you looking so upset. What's going on?- Eren said from his bed as soon as Soho came in looking at him with some nervousness.

-It's him, Willy Tybur is the War Hammer Titan- she said as she started to walk around the room.

-Who's he?

-He's the head of the family- Eren pursed her lips.

-Are you sure?

-I heard it from his own mouth telling Magath, it's him- she said looking at him confidently. Eren snorted in denial- He mentioned the war and that they had an army, they were planning to go to Paradis.

-And what will we do?- Soho denied moving back and forth, denying.

-You must get that Titan- Eren looked at her with a frown and remembered something of what she had seen when...

 _Historia_.

-Soho, it won't be easy, I still don't know how I'm going to get out of here without the Legion seeing me and...- the brunette stopped and immediately squatted in front of him placing her hands on his legs.

-You must do it, Eren, we must defeat them before they attack Paradis and for that we need all the possible titans.

-I just... I can't do it- Soho denied- I've been thinking about it and this is too much for us. Maybe doing it from Paradis is the best thing.

-The best? For whom? Eren, if we don't destroy Marley, they will continue to attack us and legion after legion will fall until no one is left. No titans, no eldians... nothing- she mumbled, clutching Eren's skin- Neither Armin nor Mikasa will survive.

-Soho, this is more than us- he denied, but his eyes seemed to change at the mention of his friends. They will not survive.

-It always was, don't you understand?- she released, raising his voice to look at the younger man in discomfort- Now you have the power to be more than them.

-I can't, if we continue on this path, we will be what they think we are, demons.

-I'd rather they call us demons than dead people- Eren looked at her pursing her lips- A few hours ago you said you didn't feel anything and now you're chickening out.

-I'm not chickening out, Soho, the plan still stands, I want to destroy Marley, but we have to think about it. We can't go wrong.

-It is an excuse. You're a coward- she repeated approaching to emphasize her discomfort- I will do it- Eren grabbed his wrist tightly.

-No! You can't do it.

-Let me go! Don't underestimate me- she said, letting go of the younger man's grip- I was trained by the strongest soldier on earth, and he only has that name because they don't know me.

-Soho...

-You have the power to avenge your family and all of Paradis. If they declare war we must be prepared to attack, but here, not there- she said pointing to the window- There we will continue to lose like all these years. Think of your mother.

-I didn't ask for this power- Eren whispered, looking at her with disconfort.

-And that's why you have it.

-Well, I didn't want it- he grumbled in annoyance.

-And I did? Do you think I asked to lose my family? To live among the garbage? To be beaten and molested until there was nothing left of me? No, Eren, I didn't ask for this either- she mumbled, holding her breast.

-This is different- whispered Eren in denial- You're talking about killing Marleyans and Eldians alike.

-They ceased to be so by despising us, and now they will pay justly for sinners- she mumbled turning around to approach the window- People are dying every day in Paradis because of the Marleyans. Everything that has happened to us is because of them- she said, taking the window sill- Everything! Everything they did to us, they caused us to be here, but if you are not able to do it, then step aside.

-No, I won't.

-You will- she looked at him- because if you can't stop Marley and his army marching on Paradis, I will.

-No.

-Cowardly.

-I am not- he denied by whispering.

-Yes you are, now I realize I'm with the wrong person- she mused slowly approaching- You're just a kid who pisses his pants at the thought of killing his enemies.

-Shut up- he whispered, looking away.

-Aren't you? Because that's all I see, a child who...

-Shut up!- shouted Eren getting up leaning hard on her crutch falling against Soho's body grabbing her neck as they fell on the desk. He looked at her and began to squeeze the hand that was holding her.

-Do...do it...I know you can...- the woman gasped and Eren knew he didn't mean her hand by hanging her- You saw... the future... you saw it in... Historia... you must do it...

His hand loosened, but he did not remove it. He looked at the beautiful woman lying under his body, looking at him adoringly.

She was right, she had seen him kissing the hand of Historia, she saw everything that would happen, the war, and only he could start it if he wanted to stay alive and his friends.

Soho was right, I couldn't quit. It was a moment of weakness and he could not afford another one, weakness had no place in war, much less in one they intended to win.

_I am the only one who can do it, I am the Attack on Titan._

He looked at her again, she was all he needed... her and freedom.

He stroked her face vehemently as she smiled at him. His lips shocked to kiss her hard as his hands rushed to tear off the clothes she was wearing.

She was all he needed. 

\----------------------------

-Taste! Come in! Taste our delicious food!

Soho was almost smiling at the sight of all this. At Paradis the festivals weren't that different, but they were few and far between and lacked many things that existed here that she didn't know about.

She wanted to taste everything.

She didn't want to look so desperate, but she couldn't help it with so many cream cakes around her. That kind of food at Paradis was sacred and only destined for royalty and had seen that with Niccolo, but she had never dared to taste his food.

She ate two strawberry and one blueberry, feeling that she could never get tired of that sweetness on her tongue or those strawberries bursting inside her. She smiled with each bite as she bought a couple more to eat with Eren. she had also tasted of that delicious ice cream that the local children seemed to love.

But that sweet food wasn't the only thing she tasted, there was also more and more delicious food, like that flat dough covered with cheese and slices of meat, bread stuffed with meat and vegetables, and a delicious soup with a layer of dough on top.

 _Meat_.

She could feel bad that he was enjoying Marley, but if she thought about it, she didn't hate the country, but its people... and she loved their food. Eren would be very happy with everything I brought him.

She was about to buy another cake with cream when she saw Reiner with some children. She turned around quickly before he recognized her, although he seemed more interested in looking for coins in his pockets.

She sighed listlessly hoping to find another place to buy more things covered with that sweet cream.

On her way to her hiding place, she bought one of those cones with ice cream hoping it wouldn't melt into what was coming with Eren.

\----------------------------

-Take it!- she shouted, running to Eren, who was waiting for her on the bench in the hospital courtyard, looking surprised. Soho held out the cone to him and he grabbed it with a smile, looking at the worn-out clothes she was wearing- I'll go change, eat what you want- smiled, leaving the bag with all the food in it.

-Don't go, stay by my side- Soho looked at him strangely.

-Eren?

-I'll go see Reiner, I asked Falco and he said he'd take me with him.

-What's the plan?- Eren smiled, taking the cone in his other hand as it began to slip through his fingers- Eating it quickly- she smiled and brought it to his mouth feeling as if a cold cloud were invading his mouth. How strange it was to feel heaven in hell itself.

He had to stop thinking about the dichotomy of good and evil on the side of food.

-I'll ask him to join us or I'll eat him- he said, gulping down that delicacy hoping that what was in the bag was even better, and it seemed to be only the smell of it.

-It's a good plan- she nodded her shoulders opening the bag and taking out the pastries and the dough with cheese and meat that she now knew was called "pizza"- But he's a traitor, I don't know if you can trust him if he lies to you.

-I have learned from liars and I doubt that he would dare to lie to me.

-He is weak-minded, but seems loyal to his ideals.

-Now you're praising him?- Eren questioned with some mockery, although Soho knew there was more to you than sneering.

-You want him on our side.

-I don't want him on our side- he emphasized, finishing his ice cream and taking a slice of pizza that was still warm.

-It would be better if you had the battleship.

-Exactly- he smiled, revealing his plan.

-You're a fool- Soho denied licking her fingers after eating a small cookie- Tell me your plans from the beginning without turning them around.

-I like your mind to work- the brunette snorted.

-And how will you get the Titan War Hammer?

-I will kill him as soon as he finishes his stupid speech.

-It's not just a speech- she denied- It is a declaration of war.

-What makes you so sure?

-Because I heard it.

-Well, I need to get it before he finds me, I don't know what that titan is capable of- Soho looked at him with concern.

-Wouldn't it be better to kill him now?

-No- he denied, hoping that Soho was wrong, hoping that Willy Tybur would not declare war.

-I will be with you- she smiled, taking his hand- I have my maneuvering equipment. You know I can handle any titan.

-I know, but I need you for something else.

-Huh?

-Falco mentioned Pieck and Porco. Do you know them?- Soho nodded.

-They were at the meeting with Reiner.

-They appear to be the Jaw Titan and the Cargo Ship- the woman slowly nodded, thinking about the obviousness of it. Now she felt stupid for not deducing it.

-What do you want me to do?

-Stop them if something goes wrong.

-And by wrong you mean…?

-The declaration of war- he said in a whisper.

-Is that a bad ending?- she asked, almost offended.

-Soho...

-Eren, what you are doing, what we are doing- she corrected by taking his hand- It is to save Paradis and the Eldians from Marley's yoke. You must keep moving forward if you truly desire freedom.

-I’ll do.

-And there is only one way- Eren looked at her and immediately looked down and nodded, while Soho smiled.

-So do I take care of the titans?

-Yes, but you must not kill them.

-Do you take me for an idiot? I know I shouldn't, we need them- Eren nodded smiling at her as he took a second bite of the pizza, thinking it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

-Do they really sell these here? Just like that?

-Yes, and I didn't spend too much money- she smiled proudly as she approached to wipe some ketchup off his chin- It's a good feast to be the last one.

-It won't be the last, nothing will go wrong and if it does... we'll see later- Soho nodded as she stood up.

-Finish eating, I'll go change and go see the Tybur event. I'll keep you posted.

-Okay, be careful- Soho smiled, pointing to Eren's stump.

-You be careful.

\----------------------------

-Mr. Braun!

-Where the hell did you go?- asked Gabi annoyed while Falco was panting.

-Can you come with me?- he asked, ignoring the girl.

-Right now?

-You'll be fine. I't shouldn't start for a bit- said Zeke looking at his watch.

Reiner followed Falco through the now empty streets of the city, it seemed that everyone was waiting anxiously for the Tybur.

They arrived at a staircase that seemed to go to a basement, apparently that was where the little blond boy was hiding when he disappeared from his duties.

-In here!- smiling excitedly as they entered a room lit only by a flashlight.

Reiner frowned in confusion at the sight of a man sitting upright and looking down. His head was bandaged and he seemed to be missing a leg.

-I brought him!

-Hey, it's been four years, Reiner- the stranger mused, leaving him even more confused by letting out an exclamation point.

_Four years ago I was in..._

-Eren!- he shouted at the sight of the young man's green gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I hope to have the other chapters soon.
> 
> xoxo.


	5. Declaration of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy Tybur declares wars to Paradis and Eren responds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my loves, I've been having problems with my computer. 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter

-Hey. It's been four years, Reiner- the stranger muttered, leaving him even more confused and making him let out an exclamation.

_Four years ago I was in…_

-Eren!- he shouted as he saw the young man's green gaze.

-Sit down, Reiner- he asked- They're good seats, right? You can hear anything on stage. The building above us is all housing, it's behind the stage, but it's full of people waiting for the curtains to rise.

Reiner looked at him still not believing that his old partner was standing in front of him, but that didn't terrify him, but the question in his head that kept repeating itself since he entered _What was he doing there?_

-Directly above us- Eren pointed out, in a subtle threat to the blond not to transform into the Armor Titan.

-Huh? Krueger? Did you hurt your hand?- Falco said looking at Eren's right hand.

-Yeah, it's just a scratch- he said lightly- Reiner, sit down.

\----------------------------

-What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here- Eren denied, watching Soho enter the place where Falco had taken him.

-I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

-I am.

-What are you going to do about Reiner?

-That will be up to him- Soho nodded bringing her gaze up to the tall window- But I want to break him.

-The idiot is already broken, I've seen it- said still looking at the window.

-From here I can hear everything, it's a good place.

-Pretty convenient- the brunette smiled- But it's a small place.

-That's much more convenient, Reiner won't be able to transform.

-And neither are you, without destroying the scenery- she smirked as Eren smiled.

-Are you sure there will be a declaration of war?

-I told you, that's what I heard- she said looking around- Should I leave you a weapon? Reiner can hurt you and...

-I'll be fine- he denied taking her hands looking into his lover's intense blue eyes- You must go, Falco will be back soon- Soho nodded letting her hair down over her nurse's dress.

-Okay, I'm going- she smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips- I love you.

-I love you- the brunette went to the door grabbing the doorknob and turned around.

-And Eren- the brown man looked up- We must keep moving- she finished closing the door.

Eren nodded with a smile pulling from his boot a knife that had been there so long he could almost get used to its weight and edge.

He took it and without hesitation slashed the palm of his right hand with a deep wound.

He really hoped Soho was wrong.

\----------------------------

-Reiner, sit down.

-Well... I think I'll head back- said Falco with a tremor in his voice.

-No, Falco, you should stay here and listen- Eren asked without taking his eyes off Reiner.

-Huh?

-Falco, just do as he says.

-Okay.

\----------------------------

Soho came out of the basement, adjusting the skirt of her dress once. It was too uncomfortable to wear it with all that underneath, but she had to wear it if she wanted to continue with her mission.

Her mission and not Eren's, who was a bit reluctant with the idea of war. Well, she would start it.

She walked to the stage noticing the enormous amount of people who would be witnessing the hate speech. There were all kinds of people, from soldiers, commanders and military men, to highborn people, but he couldn't find Pieck or Porco. It's not like I remembered their faces either. Surely they would be with Zeke and Colt, but he couldn't find them either.

She sighed and looked around waiting for the curtain to open.

\----------------------------

-Eren... How? Why did you come here?

-Same reason you did- he said making the blond grab his face with both hands with frustration- Don't you get it? The same reason you did, "Because I had no other choice"- the clapping sounded loudly making Eren look at the window- Sounds like it started. Let's listen.

\----------------------------

-Let's look back in time- Willy Tybur began- Roughly 100 years ago, the Eldian Empire ruled the world with the power of the Titans. From the rise of Founder Ymir until today, Titans have robbed enough lives to eradicate humanity three times over.

 _How many have you taken?_ Soho thought, gritting her teeth listening to that clown speak as figures appeared behind him _. What kind of a show was that?_

-Countless cultures and peoples have been wiped out by Titans; their histories stolen away. The Eldian Empire's path of slaughter became humanity's history, and when the Eldian Empire ran out enemies, they soon began slaughtering one another- _this idiot sure enjoys the attention_ \- The "Great Titan War" had begun. Families holding the eight Titans waged a bloody war, using this to his advantage one Marleyan sought victory. It was the hero, Helos.

-What the fuck- she whispered rolling her eyes. Now Marley was going to boast about their triumphs with a rather ridiculous staging of a fake story. _How boring_ , she thought moving to start approaching the stage.

-Thanks to his clever manipulations, the Eldian Empire was tricked into killing each other, one by one. By joining hands with the Tybur family, they forced the unbeatable King Fritz to flee and retreat to the island.- the crowd began to applaud proud of their story- However, though he fled to Paradis Island, his power still remained. Tens of millions of Titans await on the island to trampled the world- now a silence fell over the audience looking fearfully at the blond- To this day, the only reason we haven't been trampled is merely a fluke. Our scholars have no other explanation, to eliminate this threat, our motherland Marley sent four Titans to the island, but they were beaten back and only the Armored Titan returned.

 _Bloody traitors_. She moved slowly between the seats avoiding being seen, which was easy with everyone looking at Willy in terror.

-The darkness blot on humanity's history, the Eldian Empire, is alive and well- Soho smiled.

\----------------------------

-You hear that, Reiner? Isn't that why you destroyed the wall? You guys were trying to save the world, weren't you?- Reiner didn't answer. His gaze trembled as he brought his hands back to his face causing Eren to almost smile, he had broken him.

\----------------------------

-Now then, the story I've told thus far is common knowledge- Soho paused, staring at the stage with a frown, _did he...?_ -However, the truth is somewhat different. I'm passing down the War Hammer Titan, the Tybur family inherit its memories. I will now reveal the truths we learned for the first time ever- Soho wondered what the man was up to, but her question was soon answered- Some 100 years ago, it was neither Helos nor the Tyburs who ended the Great Titan War. The one who ended the fighting and save the world... was King Fritz.

Soho looked expectantly and then pursed her lips. He would use the sacrifice and pity of the Fritz. _Sly bastard_.

-He anguished over the Eldian Empire's vicious history, tired from the endless infighting and above all, he was pained by the endless oppression of Marley. When he inherit the Founding Titan, he schemed with the Tybur family and they fabricated a Marleyan hero, and his name: Helos. The king moved as many Eldians as he could to the island and closed the gates. He claimed that if they were threatened thousand of Titans would be unleashed and revenge. However, this was never his intention, King Fritz made a vow renouncing war so his ideology would be inherited, because of this, Karl Fritz's ideology has been passed down and the Titans have never left the island to attack. That is, the one keeping our world safe is the "vile" king of the walls, Karl Fritz and his desire for peace. Peace was all he wanted. But, if Marley grew strong and came to take the Founding Titan or his life, he would accept it.

_And so Fritz was a fool with thoughts of peace, even if his people were dying._

-.He believed the sins of the Eldians were so grave, they could never be atoned for. "However, until that day of retribution, let me savor a brief paradise, free of conflict within the walls. That is all I ask of you" That was his last request.

An exclamation was heard throughout the crowd, even Soho was surprised at the huge move Tybur was making.

-Yes... in exchange for our safety, the Tybur family joined hands with Karl Fritz and sold out the Eldians to Marley. We're no more than traitors lavishing in crookedly earned honor.The reason that I stand here and willingly part with this sham is because I know our world is in great peril.

Soho denied with a humorless smile. Yes, Willy would use sacrifice and loyalty to incite war against Eren.

The drums began to be heard and almost kept pace with her heartbeat. She felt anxious and desperate now that she had heard it, she wished he would declare war on Paradis so she could assassinate him, she was quite close now.

-Using the power of the Founding Titan, Karl Fritz erected three walls. These walls, former by tens of millions of Colossal Titans have served as a shield and spear, safeguarding peace. But recently, an uprising took place on Paradis Island, King Fritz's peace was undermined by a person who stole the Founding Titan.

 _Yes_.

-Once again, there's a threat to our world... a rebel against peace! His name: Eren Jaeger.

For the second time that night, Soho smiled.

\----------------------------

-You tricked me... and here I respected you- whispered Falco looking at Eren's leg that was beginning to form- But you tricked me!- he said painfully.

-I'm sorry, Falco, I needed your help- the little boy let out an exclamation of horror.

-Huh? The letters! The ones you had me send! What were they?!

-They didint' reach my family, but they did reach my comrades.

-No way! You're kidding!- whimpered Falco against the wall, letting himself fall.

-Y-your comrades?- asked Reiner looking at his former partner in terror- Where is Soho? Mikasa? ...Levi?

\----------------------------

-The threat of Paradis Island is the stampede of million of Colossal Titans... a rumbling. As I mentioned, the vow renouncing war prevents the King's bloodline from fully using the Founding Titan. But currently, this "Eren Jaeger" who possesses the Founding Titan may being this rumbling at any moment. Once the rumbling is set into motion, there is nothing that we can do. 

_And you are inciting him_ , Soho thought, moving closer and closer to the stage.

-Nothing but tremble at footsteps of doom, fleeing in vain. All lands an civilizations will be trampled, literally graze to the ground. 

\----------------------------

-That's right. Is like Willy says... I'm the bad guy. I might just destroy the world- Eren mused, looking at his foot and wiggling his toes, he had really missed them.- But to me, you were the bad guys too. That day, when the wall was destroyed and Titans invaded my hometown, I watched my mom get eaten. I could understand- he denied- Why, Reiner? Why was my mom eaten by a Titan?

-Because... on that day, we broke the wall.

-Why did you break the wall?

-To sneak in during the chaos and see how the King would react- Reiner answered automatically.

-What was your mission?

-To retake the Founding Titan and save the world.

-I see... if it was to save the world, you didn't have much choice- Reiner looked down in shame.

-Back then, you told me: "I'll make you guys suffer and die in the worst way possible" Isn't that why you came?- Eren frowned, scratching his cheek.

-Oh, I vaguely remember saying that.

-Huh?- exclaimed Reiner in fear, then _what he was doing there?_

-Just forget it. True, I saw everyone on the other side of the sea as my enemy. But then, I cross the sea, slept under the same roof as them, ate the same food... Reiner, I'm the same as you- the color of the blond's face disappeared leaving a sickly pallor with sunken eyes- Sure, there're jerks here, but good people too - he said looking at Falco- Across the sea and, within the walls... it's the same, but you guys were taught everyone in the walls was a devil. You were children who knew nothing, but it was drilled into you. You were just kids. What could you even do?- he asked, looking at Reiner again- Right, Reiner? Hasn't that being eaten away at you?

The blond man crouched down and then got up and threw the chair aside, placing himself at Eren's feet.

-No! You're wrong Eren!- he begged with his fists on the floor- That day when Marcel was eaten, Annie and Bertholdt tried to turn back and end the mission. But I... I talked them into it and made them go on!- he gasped with tears in his eyes- I wanted to be a hero! I wanted people's respect! It's my fault... Your mom was eaten by a Titan because of me!- he cried out in pain as Eren looked at him expressionless- I'm sick of this... of myself! Just kill me!

-I cursed the blood, I was born with- Eren heard Willy Tybur's voice over Reiner's wailing, opening his eyes with some surprise- More than anyone, I wish the Eldians were wiped out.

Soho, for her part, lifted her skirt a little and began to tear it so that it would be easier to remove as soon as she took out her team of thunder spears against the blond man.

-But I do not wish to die, and that is because I was born into this world. We are people of different races and nations, however, it is time to enjoy as one and this dreadful enemy!

Eren closed his eyes with regret. Soho was right... there was no other way.

-Lend me your strength, those of you who wish to live! Those of you who wish for a future. If we work together, we can overcome any obstacle in our way!

-Like I thought, I'm the same as you- Eren spoke at last, rising from the chair leaning on his new leg only to extend his hand to Reiner.

-I want you to join me in the fight against the devils of Paradis Island!- shouted Willy Tybur causing a great roar of joy- Here and now, as representative the Marleyan government, I proclaim to the enemy forces of Paradis... a declaration of war!

-I think we were born this way- Eren continued once he lifted Reiner up- I keep moving forward... until I destroy my enemies.

He finished making his decision.

\----------------------------

-Here and now, as representative the Marleyan government, I proclaim to the enemy forces of Paradis... a declaration of war!

Soho tore up the dress grabbing her outfit, ready to assassinate him, but a great roar hit the square causing it to shake, followed by a loud roar. She stopped abruptly looking up at the sky.

-Eren!- she shouted watching the Attack Titan come out from behind the stage destroying everything.

She stepped away to take cover from the falling rocks that were tearing the crowd apart, while the others ran for their lives.

In astonishment, she saw Eren's hand lift Willy Tybur and throw him into the air, splitting him in half, causing her to let out an exclamation of surprise.

Willy Tybur was not the War Hammer Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Soon, I will have the next one...
> 
> xoxo


	6. The War Hammer Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Soho and the Legion take on the War Hammer Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have chapter six, my loves, I hope you enjoy it.

In astonishment, she saw Eren's hand lift Willy Tybur and throw him into the air, splitting him in half, causing her to let out an exclamation of surprise.

Eren opened his mouth and swallowed the leader of the Tybur family.

But nothing was happening...

She snorted tearing her clothes all the way off so she could use her maneuvering equipment. She stepped out from behind a huge boulder looking at all the chaos around her, with people running everywhere while many more lay on the ground, inert.

Suddenly, Eren looked at the crowd and all the soldiers who were still sitting in shock, but it didn't last too long as the Attack Titan threw itself on top of them crushing them and apparently neither Pieck or Porco were there, he would know.

-Get up! Gabi, Udo!- shouted a voice she knew. It was Colt.

-Zofia!- shouted the dark-haired boy approaching a rock from which a person's feet were sticking out. She shook her head in annoyance, it was too late for whoever was there.

She sharpened her sights hoping to see the other titans, but the luck of those days had vanished. _Where the hell were they?_ She was beginning to worry about the absence of the warriors as the rumbling grew louder and louder with Eren hitting everything in his path, destroying the square as the stampede continued on its way. She had to get away from there.

She used the equipment to get close to the roof of a building and be near the Attack Titan, hoping the War Hammer Titan was already in his blood, but it was taking too long.

No... not too long.

In horror, she turned her face as soon as a huge yellow light dazzled her and spread across the square.

Willy Tybur was not the War Hammer. She had made a mistake.

-No!- she screamed and within seconds, Eren hit the titan without letting it transform completely, throwing it against the building- Shit, Eren!- screamed moving away as soon as she saw the War Hammer's body fall against her.

She could feel its heartbeat bursting against her ears, while, she watched two titans slowly approaching her position, luckily she had the maneuvering equipment or there would be the end of her crusade.

-Idiot!- she screamed in annoyance and fright, landing in the corner of the building, but immediately groaned helplessly. Legion had left them alone.

Eren stiffened his fists striking the War Hammer's face hoping to destroy its skull and thus reach the back of its neck. He seemed to have it under control.

She sighed looking around waiting for the Legion to appear, but in her vision Marley's soldiers appeared on the roof of a distant building. She could take care of them if they started attacking, but for now she was only interested in Eren finishing off the War Hammer, who seemed to be running out of face.

But it seemed that night nothing would go as she thought it would.

-Eren!- suddenly, a huge spear pierced the body of the Attack Titan, making him groan in the heights without being able to free himself.

Again, her gaze was filled with terror as she saw the War Hammer extend its palm and immediately a giant hammer was formed. She could attack, but she had no chance, her mouth was breathing rapidly as she thought about what to do.

The titan threw the blow, but Eren hit the spear holding it and was able to break free, causing her to feel some relief. With both of them fighting, she could attack.

Spikes shot out of the ground wounding Eren's feet as the soldiers began firing causing the titan to cover the back of his neck with his hardened fists.

It was now or never.

Soho activated the equipment, flying to the side of the War Hammer striking the back of its neck with a thunder spear, hoping not to ruin too much of its wielder's body, but as soon as she spun around, glancing around, she noticed there was no damage.

She took another turn to try to hit him again, but the titan seemed to read her movements, raising his arm against her, but she was faster, or so she thought. She felt the titan had pulled the cable of the maneuvering equipment causing her to fall back hard down, hitting the pavement losing consciousness.

Eren was continuing to evade the gunfire when he saw with horror what had happened to Soho, but he didn't have time to do more as the War Hammer had raised its weapon at him leaving him time only to cover his face. Mistake.

The hammer broke his hands with a single blow leaving him unprotected and with only one alternative, to get out of the titan.

-Usurper, Eren Jaeger, do you have any last words?- said the War Hammer before delivering his final blow.

-Now or never, Mikasa.

An explosion boomed in Soho's ears making her open her eyes slowly feeling a dull pain on the left side of her forehead and head.

-Damn- she whispered grabbing her face as she sat up hearing more explosions and the war hammer falling.

 _Mikasa_.

She saw the young girl land next to Eren, but what _Was he doing outside the Titan?_

-You guys actually came.

-Eren, please come home- Mikasa asked looking at the brown man sadly- Eren... Do you have any idea what you've done? You killed civilians, you killed children, too- the young woman knelt down to talk to him closer. Soho shrieked, she couldn't hear what she was saying, but she wasn't going to let her convince him to stop- You've done things that can't be undone.

-Mikasa, it's not over yet.

-Mikasa!- shouted Soho using her equipment to stand next to them, looking at the young girl with a smile- You came! Are you all here?

-Yeah, they weren't going to be able to do it alone- said the black haired one, making Soho smile even more, while inwardly grinding her teeth. She gasped in denial pushing her thoughts away as she looked at the brown man.

-Asshole!- she shouted kneeling down next to Eren- Look what you did!

-Soho...

-You didn't just kill civilians! You murdered important people from other nations!- Mikasa looked around noticing the weight of her partner's words- You didn't just declare war on Marley.

Mikasa was about to say something else, but she noticed that the War Hammer was rising.

-Impossible... I blew away its nape!

-And I crushed it with all my strength- said Eren.

-I destroyed it too, but he didn't die- Soho said looking at the titan with some annoyance, until they both let out an exclamation as they saw the War Hammer form a crossbow. Soho grabbed Eren by the waist and activated the maneuvering equipment to get out of there with Mikasa following behind them. They made it as far as a light tower, hoping the titan wouldn't target them again.

-The War Hammer Titan... it uses hardening to make whatever it needs- Eren said as the young women looked at the titan- That must be why it won't die matter what we do. You, get its attention, if this works, I can eat the War Hammer- both women nodded while Soho hoped that now their plans would work. Mikasa came out right away leaving them alone- Are you okay?- he asked looking at the brunette, who had a reddish lesion with some blood on the left side of her forehead. He tried to touch her, but the brunette moved away- Are you really upset?

-Not for what you did, but for almost killing me- she spat between her teeth, hitting his head with her palm- Next time be more careful- she finished walking out behind Mikasa.

They began to move around the titan causing it to throw punches destroying more in its path. Soho smiled, soon they would destroy half the city.

Mikasa released a thunder spear at the back of his neck while Soho threw one at his leg, if they had to use them all to at least immobilize him, they would.

-Mikasa! Where's Levi?

-I don't know, we're ahead of him!- shouted the black-haired one making more spins and maneuvers as Soho mimicked her and threw a thunder spear at her face while leaning against the wall of the collapsed building.

Mikasa was about to throw another one at his arm, but a yellow light dazzled them. It was Eren returning to the Attack Titan smashing the ground with his fist causing the War Hammer to glare at him.

Eren pulled a huge crystal out of the ground that had a guide attached to the titan.

-There it is- whispered Soho held upright from the building next to Mikasa, both looked at Eren as they gasped in exhaustion. The Attack Titan forcefully ripped off the guide, causing the War Hammer to collapse before their eyes.

Everyone watched expectantly for Eren to eat the wielder and gain the power of that incredible titan.

-No!- shouted Soho as soon as she saw the Jaw Titan come out behind Eren grabbing him by the face and shoulder.

-Eren!- shouted Mikasa moving next to the brunette, but someone had beaten them to it cutting the titan's jaw moving with incredible speed, and only one person was capable of that.

-Levi- whispered Soho with a triumphant smile placing himself on the roof of the building.

Eren took advantage of the daze and broke free from the grip of the Jaw Titan grabbing him by the hair, but he attacked again with his nails, trying to get away, but Mikasa and Soho had approached him to hit him with thunder spears.

However it happened, they would get the titans and the Legion knew it, now was the time to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your comments and suggestions.
> 
> Xoxo.


	7. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the War Hammer Titan continues and now Pieck, Zeke and Porco join the fight.

-Levi- Soho whispered with a triumphant smile as she stood on the roof of the building.

She watched the Legion approach the Titans, but they were soon dispersed as the gunfire began.

It was the Cart Titan.

Soho looked around for Levi, but between everyone it was hard to distinguish them even though he was wearing the green cloak. Suddenly, in front of her she could see Jean moving trying to dodge the gunfire, sending him through a window of the building.

She shrieked turning around to go out behind the building and try to attack the newly arrived titans, but with all that shooting it was getting to be a difficult mission.

_Where the fuck was Armin?_

As she descended, she heard a great roar and a yellow light that made her run to where it came from.

-Eren!- she shouted stopping from a pillar noticing that the Attack Titan was pierced again by a huge spear melting the War Hammer with it.

_What the hell?_

She was about to move closer to help him out of the Titan, but a slight tremor in the ground made her turn around. It trembled again... and again... it was footsteps.

The Beast Titan.

-Let none escape. Kill 'em all- the titan bellowed, as the Cart and the Jaw landed beside him

Levi came down from the tower from where he seemed to have witnessed everything, calling his team. Soho gnashed her teeth, _When had they planned all that? Why hadn't they told her?_

Well, then she wouldn't help them. _Idiots_.

-Don't die on me! Survive!- commanded Captain Ackerman drawing his swords and moving directly against the Beast Titan.

Everyone activated their equipment moving against the titans, but the Cart titan's equipment was really being a problem.

Mikasa fired a thunder spear at the carrier's crystal without doing any damage. _Stupid, don't you understand? It's impossible,_ thought Soho as she walked through the rubble and activated her equipment to land on Eren's back.

-Eren, you have to get out of the Titan- she gasped drawing her swords.

-No- Eren growled- Take care of the others.

-Fine, don't die- she finished putting them away again and lunging forward hoping Eren had a plan.

She moved towards the Beast Titan, but immediately noticed the Cart Titan and The Jaw Titan watching his back. She spun to her right, hiding between the columns, noticing a greenish flash.

She landed on the ground finding Levi against a wall looking at a clock.

-Le...- the black-haired man looked at her, but they both turned their faces away as soon as a yellow light illuminated the square- Eren- she whispered as she looked up she had stepped out of the titan and back to him.

-Soho- Levi whispered, looking at the clock again.

-What is the meaning of this? Why did they attack?

-You didn't tell me your plans, and I won't tell you mine.

-What are you...?

-I'm not stupid- he grumbled putting the watch down and taking a few steps to the brunette, who looked at him annoyed.

-That's not...!- Soho didn't finish, as the Beast Titan had thrown hundreds of stones in all directions causing great destruction. Levi ran covering her with his body dragging her to a wall, where he cornered her while looking over his shoulder- The alliance didn't work, huh?- Levi didn't look at her, he kept looking back and then slowly let go and looked at the clock again.

-Eren Jaeger... is not my enemy- growled the Beast Titan- Someone else comes first. Show yourself, Levi- the black-haired man looked at his watch for the umpteenth time.

-Levi, kill that idiot.

-You're running out of time, huh?- sneered the beast.

-You owe it to Erwin- continued Soho approaching his captain.

-Go with Eren.

-What's the plan?- Levi gave her an annoyed look.

-What am I telling you for if you'll do as you please?- he ended up turning around and flying off, but Soho didn't have time to follow him, as he heard a great roar and a bang coming from the harbor.

The Colossal Titan.

-Armin- she whispered smiling, but immediately her smile turned into a laugh full of happiness. Armin would destroy Marley.

-Soho!- suddenly heard a growl coming from Eren.

The brunette activated the equipment coming out of her hiding place and shot towards the Attack Titan, noticing that below her ran the Jaw Titan and in front of her came Mikasa.

-This one's mine!- she shouted lowering her height a little as soon as the titan jumped, but stopping as soon as she heard behind her the Beast Titan fall. She turned only to watch Levi activate a bomb on the back of the beast's neck- Levi!- she shouted, and was about to go for him, but Eren had called for her help and would take care of the Jaw Titan first.

She turned around again circling the titan to meet it head on next to Mikasa and on his way, she noticed the Legion attacking the Cart Titan with thunder lances covering it in flames. There was only one left.

Mikasa and Soho stopped against a building noticing that the Jaw Titan had climbed the building head on and was running up to Eren.

-I told you this one was mine- said Soho, but Mikasa stopped her as soon as they noticed she was approaching the Attack Titan biting her arm and scratching her face leaving some huge grooves, causing Eren to protect herself with the other hand, where he had the carrier and stopping the claws of the Jaw, but not completely, since apparently he could break through the glass- That's it!- she shouted shooting out to attack him, but he was faster, that Titan was agile.

-I need him- Eren growled as Soho stood on his shoulder.

-So fast, Ymir's Jaw was nothing like this- said Mikasa placing herself on the Titan's other shoulder.

-So... this is the Jaw's power?- seconded Soho suddenly hearing an engine.

-They're coming- whispered Mikasa looking where the airship was approaching.

-I thought they wouldn't make it.

-It was Onyankopon and Yelena.

-Of course- Soho snorted _. That damn blonde._

-Now, we must hurry- the brunette nodded activating her equipment as soon as she noticed the Jaw Titan approaching them. She drew her swords and in seconds she was cutting the legs of the agile Titan... well, she had questioned his ability.

Eren grabbed him by the face, throwing him to the ground and reaching over to rip off both his arms to prevent him from scratching him again.

The titan growled... a mistake, as the Attack Titan took the opportunity to place the carrier between his teeth.

-Shall we change its name to nutcracker?- she smiled causing Mikasa to look at her with a grimace and deny to immediately look at Eren, _at what point had he become... that?_

The glass shattered dropping all the blood into Eren's mouth. He had finally done it and that made Soho smile and she did it even more as the Attack Titan began to whip the Jaw's head against the ground. He needed all the titans.

-Help!- Mikasa and Soho looked at each other in confusion as soon as they heard screaming coming from some building.

-What was that?

-People calling for help, I'm sure they're buried- Soho said indifferently.

-Reiner! Help us!- they shouted louder, causing the brunette to frown, they seemed to be children.

_Damn brats._

-I don't think so- Mikasa denied, turning her face to look for where the screams were coming from. Soho, for her part, wondered, _where the fuck was Reiner?_ and was about to ask Eren, but was too late. A light behind the Attack Titan illuminated him making him turn around before devouring the Jaw.

It was Reiner... it was the Armored Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the last chapter, my loves, now we just wait for Sunday to know what will happen.


	8. Killer Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs out of strength to fight and decides to return to Paradis... but nothing happens as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there's not much to say with this sad chapter... I hope you like it.

-I don't think so- Mikasa denied, turning her face to look for where the screams were coming from. Soho, for his part, wondered _Where the fuck was Reiner?_ and was about to ask Eren, but was too late. A light behind the Attack Titan illuminated him making him turn around before devouring the Jaw.

It was Reiner.

It was the Armored Titan.

Eren didn't wait any longer and approached him to hit him in the face with his hardened fist, while with the other hand he held the Jaw.

A second later, Reiner received the blow and was left without half of his face and was thrown to the ground with force surprising everyone, that is, it was the Armored Titan.

But there seemed to be a couple of people in that place who were just as cunning, and Reiner was one, or at least at the moment he managed to get the titan Jaw out of Eren's hands.

-Damn- Soho snorted moving to the Attack Titan's shoulder just as Eren was leaving- Can you continue?

-No, I won't be able to get them- Soho shrieked twisting her face, at least they had the War Hammer.

-Eren!- shouted Mikasa coming to his side.

-I think the fight’s over- muttered the brown man- I have no strengh left, at this point, I can’t exactly kill Reiner- Mikasa looked at him without expression and then turned to Soho, squinting her eyes with annoyance.

-In that case, let's go home- she finished turning around.

-See you later, Reiner- said Eren about to take Soho's hand, but Mikasa was quicker, grabbing his arm and activating the equipment, leaving the place to the airship.

Soho looked at them and then took one last look at the titans wishing it had ended differently and especially with Reiner dead. Eren had failed.

She snorted in annoyance pointing at the airship ready to get the hell out of there.

She held onto the ropes behind Mikasa and Eren, noticing that Armin was opening the door for them and didn't look very happy.

-Move it, Eren!- she shouted trying to hasten the inevitable and receive her punishment.

A few seconds after the brown man went upstairs with Mikasa behind, a loud bang was heard, causing Soho to rush up only to look at Levi in front of Eren. He had hit him.

Mikasa let out a muffled scream being stopped by Armin as Soho went all the way up, standing up ready to defend Eren. The blond stepped away from her friend, approaching the brunette to hold her tightly pinning her arms behind her.

-Let me go!

-This brings back memories, Eren. You have such a kickable face- spat Levi with more annoyance than satisfaction- After you’re all tied up, we'll have a chat.

-That’s fine, but I explained everything in the letters. Did you not understand it?- the captain looked at him expressionless listening to the cheers from the other booth, it was too early to celebrate.

Meanwhile, Soho struggled against Armin's grip thinking _At what point had that fool become so strong?_ But she turned away listening to Eren, _Which letter did he explain everything?_

-That face- Levi squeaked- It reminds me of the rotten shits who lived underground. Never thought I’d see it on you- he said looking at him with disdain- And speaking of rotten shits- Levi turned around looking at the brunette, who looked like a wild animal growling in annoyance. It seemed the Underground City never came out of one- Did everything go as you planned, Soho?

The brunette was about to refute that, when she felt a sharp blow on her left cheek causing her to stumble next to Armin.

-Captain!- shouted Eren when she saw that, earning a new kick from Levi.

-Cheer up. Everything happened like you wanted- he finished looking to the back where Yelena was lying next to Zeke, who was on the ground regenerating his legs and looking at Soho with a smirk.

-You served good tea- the brunette spat some blood and then looked at him angrily- Did you really think you were going to go unnoticed? Without me, anyone would have violated you.

-Levi?- Soho blurted out, looking at his captain for an explanation, but he seemed to be the wrong person.

-You're not so Smart- Eren looked at the blond starting to get annoyed- I guess you thought it was luck didn't you? Taking you to the other warriors and showing our plans, including revealing that I'm Eren's brother. I always knew you belonged to Paradis.

-Eren?- she whispered, seeking the brown's gaze, who avoided her- Eren!- she shouted, letting go of Armin, but being held by Yelena -Take your hands off me, damn Marleyan!

-Hey, you gonna wear that forever?- asked Levi addressing the blonde, ignoring the whole Soho mess.

-Huh?- she said throwing the brunette against the floor forcefully to remove the fake beard- I thought it was well-received.

Soho held her arm, as the blow had hurt her. She watched as the blonde grabbed Eren to tie both his hands, but she didn't care. She was furious, that idiot had lied to her and so had Levi.

-Soho...

-You lied to me- she whispered crawling away from him as Zeke frowned uncomprehendingly at their relationship.

-Yes, I did.

-Shut up! I don't want you to talk to each other- Levi shouted being interrupted by the sound of the door- Are they still celebrating?

The door opened letting in Jean and two children that Soho recognized; they were the little ones that ran with Colt during the attack. They looked like they had been hurt, but, _what were they doing in the blimp?_ And, _why were they tied up?_

-Gabi! Falco!- shouted Zeke in surprise- Why are you here?

-Why...? Why are you?- mumbled the little blond looking at him between surprise and terror.

-You're alive! Why did you let them capture you?- shouted the girl who seemed to be Gabi.

Soho turned to look at Zeke and then at Eren, who looked at her widening his eyes knowing that the blond would reveal his plans... plans he hadn't shared with her.

-Who are these kids?- asked Levi approaching the children.

-They killed Lobov and used his gear to come aboard- Jean explained- Sasha was shot by this one here and... I don't think she's gonna make it- he whispered painfully, causing everyone present, even Soho, to open their eyes, feeling a cold pang in their stomachs.

Armin and Mikasa rushed to their friend. Soho got up, but was stopped again by Yelena.

-Get out of my way- the blonde smiled and returned to Zeke. The brunette was about to go to Sasha, but the sound of the back door stopped her.

-It’s all you, Oyankopon- said Hange, who looked at her and then at Zeke- Well? Did everything play out as you hopped, Zeke Jaeger?- and she felt much more stupid now.

Everyone knew of Eren's plans and alliance with Zeke... even his brotherhood.

Eren had sent them a last letter warning them of the attack and did not tell them. Levi had planned the alliance and didn't tell them.

_So, what the fuck was he doing there?_

-For the most part- the blond began- But there were a few miscalculations.

-Zeke…?- Gabi whispered in disbelief, as did Soho.

-Who are these children?- asked Hange.

-Miscalculations.

-Yelena- growled Jean suddenly looking at the blonde, who came out of her place approaching the brown-haired man.

-Yes?

-Damn it! Yelena! What the hell happened to traping the Cart and Jaw?! People died because of you!

 _That fool and his weakness_ , thought the brunette.

-Soho- Hange greeted, reaching over to take her by the face to inspect her.

-Commander.

-I told Levi not to hit you- she said looking at her cheek starting to turn purple.

-How do you know it was him? I got hit during the attack- Hange smiled sideways tapping his finger on the brunette’s cheek.

-He's the only one who can do it- she said releasing her and grabbing her arm keeping her by his side. -You know what you did, don't you?

-Apparently, I don't know anything- she spat looking at Eren, who still couldn't look at her- I had planned to incapacitate those two, but the blonde beat me- she said interrupting Yelena, who apparently had held the titans in a well.

-And you didn't do any more either- seconded Jean looking at her rather pissed off.

-And to cover for that slip-up, the Beast threw more rocks at us than planned- interrupted Levi- That was some clever improv for a clown like you. Wouldn’t you say, hairball?

-Don't glare at me like that, Levi. What if I piss my pants?- he said mockingly- And you’re quite the actor yourself, considering you want to kill me so bad.

-I’m the kind of person who saves the best bite for least- he finished, walking away to head back to Soho. -I ordered you to find him and now everything went to shit.

-Everything went to shit the moment the Tybur declared war on us.

-We killed the Marley brass and destroyed their fleet and port- Eren spoke at last- That should buy us some time.

-Until the whole world launches a joint attack on Paradis?- inquired Hange rhetorically- many times the enemy caught you, we sacrifice lives to get you back, no matter how many it takes. And yet knowing that, you went so far as to make yourself a hostage. Just like you hopped, we didn’t have much choice- Soho looked at Eren, who was expressionless- You put your trust in us and we lost our trust on you- she said looking at Soho, who didn't look at him, he was just waiting for Eren's, he needed to see the lie on his face.

-But now we have the Founding Titan and a Titan with royal blood- _What are you planning, Eren?_ \- The cost of those sacrifices will be paid through Eldia’s freedom. It will be worth it.

She couldn't take it anymore, she growled letting go of Hange's grip jumping at Eren to hit him. She had lost his, Levi's and everyone's trust, everything was ruined.

-Stop!- shouted Hange holding her by the waist and pulling her away from the brown, who was looking at her lover sadly.

But they didn't have time for more, the door opened again letting in Connie, who had a shocked face.

-Sasha… is dead- he whispered, shedding a tear, causing a sepulchral silence

-Connie- said Eren with pain, although no one knew if it was from the blows or her loss- Did Sasha… have any last words?

-She said… "Meat"- Connie blurted out as thick tears streamed down his cheeks.

Eren shrieked and his body began to convulse in a strange laugh, being observed by those present quite confused.

Soho crouched down and squatted down in front of Eren holding onto his knees watching the face twitch with pain. He had lost Sasha... he had lost his friend.

-Eren… Sasha only died because you dragged the Legion into this- Eren bowed his body as Soho turned to look at Jean in offense- You are under arrest.

-This is not his fault, you should be thankful he's alive- she mused getting up to face him taking advantage of the others' daze with Sasha's death.

-Eren destroyed the Tybur, stupid, just because you didn't do your job right and all he got was a martyr.

-Get out of my sight or there will be a new dead.

Levi nodded towards Jean causing him to snort and walk away shaking his head in frustration.

-I'll just tell you that what happened in the square was because of your incompetence.

-Mine? I'm not a commander or a captain- she spat in annoyance- Eren made his plans, you made yours and I was left out.

-You are his lover.

-So what? How pathetic of you to put me on top of everyone just for being his mistress- she whispered approaching her captain- Cheer up, we have the War Hammer- she said mimicking his words- Better go to your kids before someones else dies.

Soho turned to meet Jean, who looked at her with pursed lips and tears in her eyes.

-Retract- he demanded getting closer and closer trying to corner her.

-What is it? It's true, Sasha is dead and it's because of everyone's stupidity for hiding until this moment, it's no one else's fault.

-And what did you do besides warm his bed?

-Envious, Jean?- she grinned, moving closer to him, almost joining his chest.

-Soho- Levi reprimanded as Hange looked shocked.

-Envious that you can't soak your little cock in Mikasa? Too bad she won't even look at you- she mused making the brown man stare at her with his mouth open unable to say more- And it's worse that she only looks at Eren and he only looks at me.

-Idiot!- shouted Jean before lunging at her, who dodged him by moving backwards and grabbing her blades.

-Enough!- Levi shouted, placing himself in the middle- Stop or I'll make sure you'll be left with no hands, I swear.

-Calm your little beast, Captain, or I will- Soho let out a laugh as she was held by Hange, who seemed to have returned to the ring.

-I'd like to see you try- Jean growled before trying to hit her again, but being stopped by Levi- You better save that courage for that girl who killed Sasha!- she shouted looking at Gabi as her voice was cut off and the little girl's face transformed into fear, looking at Zeke and realizing that no one would help them.

-Calm down!- Hange yelled holding her with her arms behind her back watching Jean go to Sasha- And I want you away from Eren.

-I'm already away from him- she spat through her teeth glaring at the brown man angrily- He took care of that.

-He'll be punished for his insubordination and so will you.

-But... -Levi pulled her away from Hange and away from Eren- Do you have something to say?- she blurted out as the black-haired man tied her hands.

-Yes.

-Go ahead.

-You didn't tell me your plans, so I didn't either. You have no right to claim anything from me- Soho looked at him with a frown- I know you better than anyone, even better than Eren and that's why I knew you were lying to me the day you went to report to me.

-I didn't...

-I sent you for him and you got a war.

-I didn't start it, I wasn't the one who sent a Colossal Titan to destroy the port- Levi finished tying her hands by giving a strong tug hurting her.

-Eren and you acted on your own and you will be punished.

-What we did was for Paradis- she agreed shaking her hands, there was no point in pretending anymore, not for now- but do what you have to do to have a clear conscience. Because I know you know it was the right thing to do, Marley declared war on us and Eren fought back. Diplomacy wasn't going to work.

-It was going to work.

-With that idiot?- she said pointing her chin at the Beast Titan.

-His name is Zeke- and this time she hadn't forgotten him just to keep a stupid secret that seemed to be a secret only to her.

-Whatever his name is.- she whispered rolling her eyes- Diplomacy won't work in any nation where only one has the upper hand. It's a trap.

-And that's why we attacked, we went after you before you were killed. Eren's last letter said he would keep moving forward, what does that mean for you?

-I don't know, ask him, because I don't know anything- she spat looking at Eren with pursed lips- Nor of his alliance with that foul beast.

-Just stay away from him- Soho shrieked turning her face away in fury to immediately look back at Eren.

-Everyone seems to be tense- Zeke said looking at the brunette with a half smile.

-That's enough- Eren whispered between his teeth.

-This is your fault!- shouted Soho approaching Eren, but immediately looked at Zeke to kick him straight in the face, causing Yelena to hold him looking at her in anger.

-Soho! Stop it!- shouted Levi grabbing her by the arms- Don't make me hit you again- the brunette gasped annoyed and tired of the whole situation.

-Fine, but before you lock me up, let me see Sasha- Levi looked at her for a few seconds before nodding and stood next to her, taking her by the arm.

They walked to the door where Gabi and Falco were, who had watched the whole thing without knowing how they felt about the whole deception. _Welcome_ , Soho thought, but not for the girl, no, for her it had something special.

As soon as he passed by her side, she hit her with her hands tied in a fist too hard making her lose consciousness. Levi didn't refute, he was too upset to think about whether he deserved that or not.

Armin, Mikasa and Connie stood next to Sasha's limp body, while Jean turned her back to her, holding his face.

Soho passed by her looking at her with her eyes closed and as still as she had ever been. She had been his companion and perhaps his only friend.

Down her cheek spilled a tear perceptible only to Levi, to whom she nodded, ready to be locked away from everyone, reviewing the events of the past few days.

 _Where had she failed?_ No one trusted her now, and that put her in a critical situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha will always be in our hearts.
> 
> Xoxo.


	9. Brave volunteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soho recalls how she met Eren and her relationship with Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.

-Soho, talk to me, please.

The brunette looked at herself in the mirror in front of her as the water ran down her face, washing away all traces of dirt and blood.

She hissed as she felt her forehead sting as she wiped away the dried blood on the wound she carried _. All for nothing._

She snorted for the umpteenth time throwing water on her face again to clean everything, and once done, she looked at herself untying her long hair combing it with her fingers.

-Soho- she heard Eren again, who was in the cell opposite.

She ignored him, she didn't want to talk to him and _for what?_ Eren didn't trust her and now that she remembered... maybe he never did.

\----------------------------

She almost laughed when she first saw him arrive at the Academy troops' camp. There was Eren, scowling listening to Shadis yelling and humiliating them.

_Ah, memories._

But he seemed determined, maybe he had lost someone... or everyone.

-Why does he keep doing that- she complained as Levi helped her get her maneuvering gear settled. The older man looked over his shoulder at Shadis and his particular welcome.

-I guess he still thinks that makes them strong- Soho squeaked.

-Didn't you say I'd train with the new guys?- she grumbled as she remembered she wasn't very good with the equipment. Levi denied.

-You're too much for them, I'll take you out.

-Will I help you with the wooden titans or the real ones?

-With both- he smiled- Hey, do you remember your humiliation?- Soho snorted, looking at Shadis.

-He yelled at me that it didn't matter that you knew me, that I would be titan bait. I thought because I was a survivor he'd pass me by.

-And what did you say?- smiled Levi, adjusting the equipment on the brunette's hips, who blushed and looked away at the question.

-Yes, sir- she whispered making Levi let out a laugh- And what did you want me to tell him? If I hit him they would expel me and I wouldn't be here making you laugh.

Suddenly, they noticed that Shadis was hitting with his forehead a young man, who, now she knew was Jean. At that moment she almost felt pity.

-He's overdoing it- Levi gasped, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips.

-He never does that- Soho denied, watching Shadis grab another boy by the head. _Connie_. -Or maybe he does.

And then... followed Sasha.

She smiled remembering that innocent girl, who thought it was a good idea to eat a potato in front of her coach and even share it with him. After that she was left running for hours.

-Let's go- Levi ordered once Soho's equipment was ready. They would go to the outskirts of the walls for their usual round to kill some titans and check that the wooden figures were working so they could train a little.

-I hope you set this thing up right or I'm going down- she said touching the equipment.

-Maybe I did, maybe I didn't- he teased raising one of his eyebrows, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

-Let's go, soldier.

\----------------------------

-Do you really want to watch these brats beat each other up?- Levi asked as he drank some tea next to Soho. They had decided to rest a bit before going out again and the brunette had suggested going to the training ground.

-It's entertaining to know who could keep up with me- she said smiling smugly, biting into an apple.

-I'd like to refute that, but in all my years I've never seen anyone with your agility.

-Not even your cousin?- Levi squealed.

-Mikasa Ackerman, she masters all kinds of subjects and is considered one of the best in history- he said remembering what Shadis had told them.

-Eren Jaeger, he doesn't excel at anything specific- the brunette scoffed- but he improved his grades with hard work and has motivation.

-He reminds me of someone- Levi said looking at her.

-Actually, he does remind me of someone.

-Please don't say that to me- Soho denied.

-No, of course not- she said, smiling wryly- He reminds me of a boy I met in the subway city. After you left, he wanted to be like you, to go out and destroy titans- she mused smiling, but immediately ducked her face- I never saw him again once I got out of there.

-What was his name?

-Rody- Levi nodded tersely- Damn! Can you be more expressive?

-No.

-Did you ever have feelings for anyone other than your mother?

-Yes, you wouldn't be here- Soho smiled.

-I love the moments where you show your emotions, they are so sporadic- Levi squeaked, looking at her with annoyance, and then turned his eyes to the rookies.

-What about Jean Kirstein?

-Nothing special, but Armin Alert is.

-The short blond?- Levi said almost mockingly, making Soho look at him with a raised eyebrow, almost ironically.

-Yes, he's smart, he may not have the muscles, but he's got the mind- the older man lifted his shoulders taking a sip of his tea noticing that Eren was getting his ass kicked- And that blonde is too close to my skills.

-She's good, I'll give her that.

-And him, he's dumb- Soho denied noticing all of Eren's bad moves seeing him on the ground losing.

-Let's go, we must rest, tomorrow we will leave the walls.

-I'll ask Erwin for a medal- she said getting up and shaking the dirt off his pants.

-If he hasn't given it to me, what makes you think he has to you?- Soho smiled flirtatiously, flipping her hair back.

-I don't know, maybe I could be the strongest woman in humanity.

-Whatever you're thinking, don't you dare- Levi muttered looking at her annoyed.

-Just kidding, that title is yours alone- smiled the young woman holding out her hand to lift him up- Shall we go?- Levi squealed taking her hand thinking he never cared about titles.

The next day they rode outside the wall, with hundreds of people looking at them with hopeful smiles as they praised them, especially Levi.

-Stop making that face- Soho whispered next to him- They wouldn't love you if they knew you were a neat freak.

-Shut up- he blurted, but gently. Soho winked at him and rode beside him, noticing at once that Eren and his friends were watching them leave, surely imagining that they would soon be in his place.

-Don't be such a sourpuss, how long has it been since you've slept with someone? You should talk to Petra- Levi looked at her with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

-What? Don't be silly- Soho smiled

-I told you, sporadic- and he stepped forward, his captain was anything but discreet.

\----------------------------

Levi, Soho and the scouting corps were outside when they noticed that the titans seemed to be heading for the walls.

Trost's wall gave way.

They immediately headed for home to stop the attack, encountering a strange surprise.

Eren's Titan was spotted, catching her attention immediately, and though it was distrust at first, Levi and Hange made sure she got to know him more.

And after that, she didn't know at what point she fell in love with him... or maybe she did.

If she went back in time, to three years ago, after learning the truth, or rather the lie about Marley and Paradis, the traitors... and everything that would start that war, in that time she had spent time with Eren. Where Levi was, she was, so she was always by his side.

She knew he had lost his father and mother and wanted revenge more than anyone else in that place... well, after her, of course.

Maybe it had been that their ideals were the same or maybe the way Eren started looking at her, almost devotedly, as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

-How disgusting.

-Ah?- she blurted out as she heard Levi beside her as they walked across the sand.

-Marleyans.

-I know- she nodded, looking at Nicolo with contempt.

-Now go to your place.

-Why should I be with them?

-You're in their charge- Soho nodded crookedly as he looked out over the shore. Marley ships were approaching, and luckily they now had the Attack Titan to give them a warm welcome.

\----------------------------

-Wow- she gasped as she watched Eren carry the boat.

-Soho, you've seen it a thousand times, why are you surprised?- grumbled Connie looking at the brunette with a frown.

-It's always impressive to watch Eren in his Titan.

-Rather, everything that fool does seems impressive to you- Jean mockingly said, approaching Soho while Mikasa shot an interested look.

-And if so what?- Jean looked at her for a few seconds before squeaking not knowing what to answer, she had expected to tease her, but over the brunette's shoulder she had seen Mikasa and didn't want to hurt her- You talk to me like that again and you're out of the Legion, got it?

-Yes- mused Jean returning to his place.

-Enough talk, Sasha, get your rifle ready in case we have to attack- she ordered the potato girl, who was with the best aim.

-I'm hungry and sleepy- replied the young girl with a pout- I hope they bring plenty of food on that ship.

-Hello, friends from Marley! Welcome to Paradis Island- Hange greeted the newcomers with too much cordiality- I’m Hange, here to greet our guest who’ve come to far across the sea! Now, step this way and join us for some tea- she invited with a smile- By the way, we’re already friends with this guest that arrived before you. Isn’t that right, Nicolo?

-Captain! Forget about me and shoot these devils!

-What are you saying, Nicolo?- Hange said with some nervousness, it looked like that idiot wasn't going to budge.

-Get ready- whispered Soho, drawing his blades.

-Captain!- the blond continued to shout.

-He’s tired of your shitty skit- Levi grumbled, knowing from the start that Hange's foolish plan was a waste of time.

-Understand this, you devils!- said the ship's captain- Marley doesn’t mingle with filthy blood! Go drink your pig piss with your filthy friends!

-Aww! Hey! Your sure you wanna be rude to us?! Can you see the Titan behind you?!- Hange shouted and the crewmen turned to look at Eren, but they didn't budge and the captain took aim again.

-We’ll never yield to yo devils! Say hello to this! This is Marley's answer!- but the answer came from Yelena, who shot the captain in the head.

_Damn blonde._

\----------------------------

-Eren, come with me- Soho called, going to where the brunette was with his partners, receiving a look full of distrust from Mikasa.

-Levi is calling me?

-I'm the one who needs you- said the brunette confidently, after all she was his superior. Eren nodded going to her side and started to walk away- Did I do something wrong?

-No, I just wanted to talk to you- Eren looked at her and then blushed- Are you okay? I mean, with all this, with the Marleyans and with... receiving them.

-No, I'm not.

-Well, neither am I, but we must obey- she said smiling- I needed to get it out without getting a terrible look, as if I were...

-The enemy- Eren said in a whisper.

-Yes.

-And what's the plan?- Soho raised one of his eyebrows.

-Do you think because I'm close to Levi I'll tell you anything?- Eren blushed even more, denying.

-No! I... it wasn't what... I...- Soho paused looking at him before letting out a laugh confusing the brown man.

-I'm kidding- Eren seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, he didn't want to slight the woman- I don't know- she denied- Right now Hange and Levi are talking to the tall blonde and the dark-skinned man.

-Don't you distrust them?

-Sure, but Levi can finish them off in less than three seconds.

-What about you?

-I'd do it in two- she said with a smile making Eren answer her back.

They walked for a few more seconds until the brunette stopped sitting on the sand in front of the sea, a bit away from the camp.

-What did you think when you saw the sea?- Soho sighed before sitting down next to him, placing her knees against her chest.

-That it was beautiful, but I immediately thought of what would be after this one- she mused looking at the glow of the moon on the light ripples.

-And what did you think?

-Enemies.

-And Levi?

-He what?

-What does he think?- Soho frowned, looking at the younger.

-Do you think I know everything Levi thinks? Not by spending time with him we think the same, Eren, if you want to ask him something, you do it- she said annoyed getting up from the sand ready to leave, but the brown man grabbed her wrist stopping her.

-Why did you look for me?

-I wanted to talk to you, that's all.

-About what?

-I just thought that... there was someone who thought the same as me- Eren looked at her for a few seconds before taking her hand.

-Then let's talk- he smile- I'm sorry about before, I...

-Don't you trust anyone but your friends?- she asked, returning to her place.

-I get nervous- he admitted, letting out a choked laugh looking out to sea. Soho smiled and moved a little closer.

-Those of us from the subway city don't get nervous- Eren looked at her in surprise- Yes, I come from hell itself.

-Is that where you know Levi from?

-Yes.

-That's why they're so close- Soho frowned at him- I'm sorry, it's just that... Jean says that you and he, well....

-That fucking idiot!- Soho snapped, closing his eyes tightly- He doesn't seem to have anything better to do- Eren just looked at her waiting for her to deny... or confirm- Levi and I have a close relationship, it's like he's my brother, I mean, he got me and my family out of the subway city. After they died, I enlisted and he's been taking care of me.

-Is he your family? Like Mikasa and Armin are mine.

-Yes, Levi is my family- she smiled as Eren seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, though he suddenly looked out to sea remembering that he had a goal and couldn't deviate from it- It seems that the sun will rise.

-We must go back- Eren mused, getting up to help the brunette- Can we talk another time?

-As many times as you want- Soho smiled, turning to catch up with Levi, who was leaving the tent leaving Hange with the "guests".

-Soho- greeted the older man.

-Well? Will they be hostages?

-No.

-Will they be killed?

-No, it seems we need them, they will give us weapons.

-What kind?

-Like rifles, but smaller, and they fire many times before reloading- Soho opened his eyes in surprise.

-Will they do it willingly?- Levi nodded.

-It seems that Marley destroyed their cities and now they want revenge.

-And you believe them?

-I need to if we want information and those weapons. We can't fight Marley alone.

-I know, but I don't trust them.

-You don't need to- he said as the brunette pursed her lips. -And there's more- Soho looked at him, waiting- Yelena says…

-Yelena?

-The tall woman- Soho nodded -Yelena says Marley has aerial weapons.

-Airborne?

-They move through the sky.

-Wow- she whispered, looking at the ground.

-You should have been there instead of Hange, the fool was surprised to hear them.

-It's amazing, Levi. Marley has a lot of power.

-They have it, but for now they're at war with other countries.

-That's why they haven't sent us titans- Levi nodded- And what are we going to do?

-We don't know yet, but we'll have a plan with the volunteers.

-Volunteers?

-That's what they called themselves- Soho raised one of his eyebrows without being completely convinced- For now, the plan is to build a port.

-For what?

-We'll get more visitors after this- Levi finished, walking to a tent where he would have breakfast with the brunette.

\----------------------------

The port was ready a year after the arrival of the Marleyans, receiving the visit of the Azumabito Family and who seemed to be the only allies of Paradis, or at least that's what Levi had said when he received a letter.

-I must go to the meeting- Eren said goodbye, taking Soho's hand and kissing it, a gesture that had become habitual during their talks.

-Well, I'll go train. I hope that family means well- Eren nodded running to where the meeting would be while Soho went to the training field, where she met Jean and Connie- What better training than with a couple of fools.

-Oh, yeah? We'll give you what you deserve- Connie grinned, nudging his friend, who grinned back.

-Let's see if you can take them both- smiled Jean, getting into a fighting stance. Soho smiled even more, she was going to beat them up.

\----------------------------

-Brat, I need to talk to you- Levi said once they left the meeting. Mikasa looked at Eren with a frown, but Kiyomi grabbed her arm ready to tell him more about her family.

-Corp?- nodded the younger one approaching the older one.

-Do you trust your brother?

-Until just a while ago I knew he was my brother, corp, I don't know him, I only know he is the Beast Titan and he was our enemy.

-But do you believe in his plan?

-It seems to make sense, as Hange said- Levi nodded looking where Mikasa and Kiyomi had gone.

-Blood calls.

-I never imagined she was part of a clan.

-We're all part of something- he snorted- Anyway, Zeke's your brother and like I said, blood calls- Eren looked at him quizzically.

-What's your point?

-His plan makes sense, but it's not free of mistakes... or blood, so, if we decide to accept his alliance, there will be more deaths.

-Isn't that the end? To finish off Marley, or not?- Levi looked at him for a second before denying.

-I know what you think and maybe many of us think the same, but we prefer to stay out of things, so, I'll ask you not to drag Soho into your shit.

-Soho? What's she got to do with it?- _She thinks like you do_ , he wanted to say, but he didn't.

-Don't tell her about all this, I'll take care of it, and don't mention your brotherhood with Zeke either.

-Why?

-The less she knows, the better- he finished by walking out of her sight.

He didn't really want him to mention that Zeke was his brother, as he was almost certain they would accept their alliance, but if they did, Soho would be wary of Eren and what he wanted most now was to keep that brat inside the line. A bit ironic in that he had warned her not to meddle, but he knew her better than anyone and knew all it took was a little spark.

\----------------------------

-Where is Eren?- asked Soho as soon as Levi appeared in front of her, who was having dinner with Sasha and Connie sitting on the floor.

-He was with Mikasa and Armin- the brunette nodded walking away with Levi.

-So, what happened?

-The Azumabito brought a message- snorted the older man- Zeke wants an alliance.

-Who?

-The Titan Beast.

-What?! How could he think of that?!

-Wait, first listen- Soho denied, but waited for him to speak- There are three phases, the first is to experiment and show Eldia's power.

-Experimenting- she whispered, denying.

-The second is to integrate Hizuro, the nation of the Azumabito. Empower their army and get them to support us.

-And the third?

-The continued possession of the Founding Titan and a titan of royal blood.

-That idiot wants Eren?

-Yes.

-And the Titan of Royal Blood what...?- Soho frowned quietly and frowned- Historia- she whispered.

-The succession of the Beast Titan with royal blood- the young woman looked at him without believing what she was hearing and then let out a stifled laugh devoid of humor.

-Well, good luck with that- Levi pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

-And there's something else.

-More?- Soho snapped wryly.

-Mikasa is part of the Azumabito clan, on her mother's side.

-Is that important?

-I don't know.

-Well, until it is, I'm interested- she said, then sighed- Looks like it was a heavy day, do you want to have dinner with us?

-No, I'll go for a walk.

-Sure, I'll see you later- she said goodbye and turned away, leaving Levi with only one thought about the decision he was making, and he hoped he wasn't wrong.

\----------------------------

-Soho...- Eren kept calling her, while she curled up on the bed.

They hadn't let her go to Sasha's funeral and she was locked up listening to that damned liar.

-Soho, please- she was fed up, so she got up in a rage.

-I don't want to listen to you- she shouted, grabbing the bars of the cell with forcé- Don't ever speak to me again- mumbled looking at him, it seemed that she had washed herself.

-I know I screwed up and I owe you an explanation.

-You don't owe me anything- she whispered pursing her lips- Fuck you- finished turning around to throw herself on the bed feeling like an idiot to risk everything for a guy who had lied to her... just like Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with the news that Isayama will finish the manga. Anyway, I already have the ending ready for this story and Soho.
> 
> Xoxo.


	10. A sound argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a moment of weakness remembering his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, babies, I hope you like it.

-Fight, fight- Eren whispered looking at himself in the mirror, so that Soho could hear him in that dingy place. She frowned at the ceiling and then straightened up, wondering _, what that idiot was up to?_ But she didn't have time to question it, for as she looked back to her cell she noticed that Hange was there.

_At what point had she come down?_

-What are you doing? Were you saying, “Fight. Fight”, to the mirror just now?- asked the commander- Hey, you said “Fight. Fight”, didn’t you? By “Fight. Fight”- she continued repeating that- What are you fighting? If you say “Fight. Fight,” does that mean there’re two fights?

Eren remained silent looking at himself in the mirror. Soho squeaked, Hange was wasting his time, but he preferred not to say anything. In that situation any word could be used against her.

-Keeping quit isn’t help. Normally people don’t talk to themselves like that- Hange continued to press- I know I’ve never talked to myself in the mirror before- _only people like us do it to see what we become_ , Soho thought- By the way, I think your hair is cool- it seemed that the commander was determined to get something out of Eren.- When it’s all disheveled, it’s kinda like you’re hard-working and carefree.

-What did you come for?!- Eren bellowed, fed up with Hange's spiel.

-What? To talk, of course- said the commander with obviousness- The first time we met, didn’t we talk about Titans all night, though you mostly listened as I blabbered on and on. I honestly believed that you would never sacrifice Historia.

 _Historia made her own decision_ , Soho thought.

-You should know I felt the same sense of urgency, but I still don’t get why you went on your own… well, not entirely- she said, turning to look at Soho, who pursed her lips and looked away- You put the island in danger- she said looking at her with disappointment, and then turned back to Eren- Don’t you care about Historia?

-I ate the War Hammer Titan. It has the power to harden through the ground and make whatever it wants- he mused in front of the mirror and then looked at Hange.- In other words, there’s no prision deep or strong enough to hold me. I can leave whenever I want, I have the Founding Titan and you can´t kill me. You can´t kill Zeke either, even if you threaten to- he said, approaching the bars and glancing at Soho, who looked at him in annoyance- So, Hange… What is it you can actually do?- he finished, reaching out his hand and grabbing the commander by the shirt tightly.

-Eren!- Soho shouted.

-Tell me, Hange! If you’ve got something up your sleeve, let’s hear it!- Eren shouted causing him to almost turn into a titan.

-Eren!- the brown man released Hange looking at Soho, who slowly denied with a face twitching in disbelief.

-Eren, you perv! Still a rebellious phase?! You moron! Idiot!- Hange grumbled, straightening her clothes and leaving the place quickly. She didn't want to look at Soho, after that, she almost felt sorry for the girl.

-What did you do?- whispered the brunette while Eren put his hands to his hair in a clear sign of desperation.

-There is no other way out, Soho, there isn't- he said painfully as the young girl denied, but she didn't have time to answer him, as someone was entering.

\----------------------------

Meanwhile, Hange went out, closing the door behind her and dropping to the floor, clutching her face in confusion.

-Erwin, you only made one mistake in your life, why did you make me commander?- she lamented without noticing someone approaching.

-Commander Zoë?- Floch approached when he saw his superior in bad shape.

-Oh, Floch!- she cried out, recovering immediately, not wanting to explain herself.

-Are you ok?

-Yes, yes, it's nothing- she smiled, denying as the red-haired man helped her up- I don't like to see my friends locked up.

-I know- nodded the redhead feeling the same way.

-Well, I have to go... Are you going up?

-No... I...- he denied- In fact, I was looking for you to ask your permission to see... Soho- he mumbled blushing.

-Ah?

-She... she's my... friend, and...

-Never mind- Hange denied- You have my permission, but Eren seems upset, I don't know if he'd like to see you near his mistress.

-Thank you, Commander- nodded Floch with pursed lips, passing her.

-Be careful- said Hange. There was no point in denying that boy, if Eren wanted to escape he would do it anyway. She hated the idea of that happening, since they would have to stop him... no matter what.

Floch opened the heavy wooden door turning his face to check that Hange had moved far enough away, and once she had, he stepped inside looking for Eren finding him gripping the bars of his cell looking at Soho.

-There's no other way out, Soho, there isn't- the brown man whispered.

-Eren?

-Floch- he said, looking at the red-haired man with a frown- What are you doing here?

-I just wanted to know if you need anything- Eren frowned- I know it's hard to believe, but I trust you and I believe your decisions are the right ones.

-Does anyone else know about it?

-No, things are too tense to start dividing us, but I'm not the only one who supports you. What you did in Marley was the right thing to do, they must die for us to live- Eren looked at him for a few seconds.

-I don't think so- he lied- Even so, thank you- Floch frowned.

-But...

-Does your offer still stand?

-Whatever you like.

-Just paper and ink- the redhead nodded and turned ready to leave, but not before glancing at Soho, who gave Eren a rather pissed off look before returning to her bed. She had been his perfect excuse to show his respect to Eren Jeager.

Eren looked at Soho's cell and sighed knowing he had made too many mistakes, and not just with her... with everyone around him, his friends.

 _At what point had he forgotten to protect them?_ They were the most important thing in his life and he had let them know it, and now he was dragging them down... he had already done it with Sasha, _who will be next?_

He closed his eyes remembering just the moment when he had decided to protect them and was clearly failing.

\----------------------------

**A FEW YEARS AGO**

-Make a base in Marley and infiltrate, huh?- Jean began a bit skeptically. They were now returning to rest after working all day laying beams for the train.

-Hange sure has a plan for everything- Sasha said, and looked happy- I’ll be able to chow down on real Marleyan cuisine!- and that was the reason.

-Yeah? What should I bring?- continued Connie- It would stink to get the runs.

-Stomach medicine, toothbrush, a taste of home…

-Did you even hear Hange’s plan?- Mikasa interrupted, beginning to grow impatient with the innocence of these two.

-If the world knows that we want peace, maybe something will change- added Armin, ever the optimist.

-If only we had more time. I’ve got just over five years left- mused Eren, who had been thinking for weeks about just that... _time_ \- We’re gonna hace to decide who inherits my Titan soon.

-I will- Mikasa immediately offered, something obvious to everyone.

-Not you- Jean grumbled with a twisted gesture- We still don’t know what the Ackermanns are, and won’t it hurt any plans with Hizuru if you become a Titan? No, for many reasons.

-Then who will?

-Me- he said proudly pointing to himself- First of all, I’m way smarter than Eren. Instead of a suicidal maniac, you’ll have a gifted leader who shows good judgment in all situations. In other words, me- he said looking at Eren- I hate getting an Eren hand-me-down, but who better than me?

-Someone that amazing we don’t wanna lose in 13 years, moron- denied Connie.

-Huh?!

-You should aim to be a Legion leader, I’ll inherit Eren’s Titan- he said confidently and then smiled at the brown-haired man.- It works out good, right?

-Connie…

-That’s not good at all. You’re an idiot- Sasha refuted, looking at her friend almost pityingly, receiving a surprised look from him.

-Eh?

-Don’t “eh” me. We can’t leave such an important role up to a idiot.

-Eh?

-It’s a bummer, but…- sighed Sasha scratching the back of her neck.- I’ll inherit it. I’ve got combat experience… I’m someone you can trust. By process of elimination, it’s gotta be me.

-You guys…- Eren mused, looking at the floor, he imagined that it would be easier.

-I dun wanna. I sure dun wanna though…- Sasha continued with a frown.

-Wait, huh? Isn’t that weird?- Connie asked, looking at her with a terrified grimace.

-What?

-Well, you know… you said an idiot’s not fit for the role- Sasha pursed her lips looking at her friend, she didn't want to be her, but she didn't want Connie to inherit it.

-Hmm?

-You’re more of an idiot than I am, so you’re contradicting yourself.

-Huh?- he whispered looking at him as Connie tried to refute her words, he couldn't let Sasha inherit the titan.

-Huh…?

-I don’t want any of you to inherit it- said Eren.

-Why not?

-Because you’re important to me. More than anyone else- and he did not lie, they were his family- So, I want you to have long lives- they all immediately blushed, Eren had never said anything like that before.

-Huh?! What are turning red for?!- shouted Jean embarrassed- The hell kinda mood is this?!

-Sorry.

-Jean, it’s the sunset- Armin said with a smile-It’s making our faces red.

-Oh, nothing we can do about the sun.

-So, if not one of us, then who?- asked Sasha holding his chin.

-Hange- said Connie, making Eren deny.

-No, she is the commander and we need her, as well as Levi.

-It could be Soho- added Armin, making Eren's eyes widen in surprise and then look away- What do you think, Eren?

-I don't know.

-I would never follow Levi's pet- Jean blurted out causing Eren to look at him annoyed.

-We won't discuss this anymore, I'll think about it- finished Eren looking at the sunset.

\----------------------------

Eren dropped onto his bed holding his face with both hands trying to convince himself that what he was doing was the right thing to do, although what he did was not really what had him so distressed, it was what he was about to do.

\----------------------------

-To think Commander Pyxis would go so far as to detain the volunteers- Jean said, grabbing his chin.

-Since they and the Scouts are so close, we weren’t told in advance- Armin mused with a dull face.

-Yeah. I’m sure he didn’t have much choice- sighed Jean- Until Zeke’s intentions are made clear, it puts us in a real pickle, and Eren’s suddenly aboard Zeke’s plan. Whatever the two of them talked about is somenthing only they know… although not only them, the foolish Soho must also know about it.

-I doubt it- Mikasa denied.

-She was by his side during the attack- growled the brown man- And since that bitch is with him, Eren is not the same.

-Yes, Jean, but something happened and she was too upset with Eren when she destroyed the stage- continued the black-haired woman surprised by his words, she would never defend Soho, but she had seen her so upset.

-Hey, did that look like Eren to you guys?- Connie said, causing the audience to look at him strangely as he turned his back to them, looking out the window.- Not to me. That wasn’t Eren. If he’s made up his mind to side with half-brother over us…

-If he has, then what?- Mikasa whispered defensively, almost fearing the answer.

-We’ve gotta be prepared to cut down if necessar…

-I won’t let you!

-Are you siding with them, too, Mikasa?

-I don’t think it’ll come to that. Eren cares about us more than anyone, you guys should know that- those present averted their eyes, that was true, but now their friend was so changed.- Maybe that’s why he’s so hostile to anyone who isn’t one of us. He cares too much.

-That’s not it- Jean denied- No matter how strong you were, the old him tried to keep you off the front lines, but he pulled you into the fight. All of us, too, he ones he called important.

-I think that’s because he trust us. If we hadn’t, he couldn’t have done it.

-And Sasha wouldn’t have died- whispered Connie painfully- Mikasa… when Sasha died, what did Eren do? Did he cry? Did he regret his actions?

-Connie, stop- Jean said, trying to stop him.

-He laughed- Mikasa gasped, that couldn't be true.- What part of it was so funny to him? What part of Sasha dying? Explain it to me, Mikasa, why was Eren laughing? You know everything about him, right?- the black-haired woman looked at Jean for an explanation, but he looked away.

-We’ll talk to Eren. Just me, Mikasa, and him- Armin interrupted, trying to break the tension- We’ll find out his goal.

-But will it help? What if his goals are the same as Zeke’s? Or maybe it's something worse, something Soho has implanted in him, or....

-What the fuck are you up to with Soho?! I've had enough of Eren- shouted Mikasa, earning a surprised look from everyone- Eren thinks for himself.

-I think I prefer to think that someone else is doing it for him- whispered Armin, looking away sadly- Because if not, I think now that the military has Titan serum, we’ve got options.

-You don’t mean…!- Mikasa shouted in surprise.

-The option of making someone we trust into a Titan, who would then inherit Eren’s Founding Titan.

\----------------------------

He was sitting on his bed staring into nothingness waiting for Floch, listening every now and then to Soho's movements on her bed and sighing. He had to get her back.

Luckily, Floch was not long, and suddenly he was in front of his cell with paper, ink and a piece of bread.

-They won't let me go without food, Floch- he said almost amused.

-I know, but I don't know if they feed you like they should, so it's in case you get hungry- explained the redhead, making Eren nod.

-Thanks.

-Don't worry, I'll come when I can, I don't want to arouse suspicion.

-You will if you just come down here.

-I told them I was coming to see Soho- Eren raised one of his eyebrows and sighed.

-Well, thank you- Floch nodded.

-As soon as you're released, you must find me.

-Why do you think they will release me?- he said with a half smile.

-They need you, but now I'm the only one who really supports you- finished the red-haired man, leaving Eren to sigh again.

He took the paper and ink hoping it would be enough, if Soho didn't want to talk to him he would at least read it, so he set to writing.

\----------------------------

She couldn't stop thinking about Hange and Eren. The idiot was being too impulsive and that itself was revealing his plans with no chance to deny or cover them up. Eren had definitely never been the smartest, but he was brave and... _what the fuck was she doing praising him now?_ She growled in frustration knowing she couldn't hate him at all, they needed each other, but... he had lied to her.

She put both hands to her head trying to think of something else, but it was impossible, all roads led her to Eren and she needed him if she wanted to fulfill her wishes, but honestly, now she didn't know what Eren's were... she didn't know anything anymore.

She sighed in frustration about to scream, but at that moment she heard something fall on the floor of her cell. She turned around looking at a ball of paper, she picked it up as soon as she got up looking at it with a frown and then at Eren's cell, who looked at her with a half smile and nodded. Soho twisted her face and returned to her bed opening what appeared to be a letter.

She was just finishing reading it when the prison door was heard announcing that someone was approaching. She quickly hid the letter in the back of her pants.

If what was written there was true, no one could read that letter, ever.


	11. Deceiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soho is released and now has a new mission, but... what did the letter say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter my loves, I hope you like it

She was just finishing reading it when the prison door was heard announcing that someone was approaching. She quickly hid the letter in the back of her pants.

She sighed sitting up and looking up at the ceiling trying to compose herself for what she just read, but it was all the worse when the one approaching her cell was the one she least wanted to see.

-Soho- the brunette squeaked in denial.

-Wow, until Captain Levi decides to show up- she smirked approaching the bars looking at the black-haired man, who looked at her without any expression- What do you want?

-What a warm greeting.

-I'd give you one just as warm as the punch you gave me, but as you can see, I'm locked up- she smiled annoying the older man, who looked away.

-We need to talk.

-We are- Levi squeaked, looking over his shoulder at Eren's cell, who was sitting on his bed, not paying attention to them.

-Alone- Soho twisted his face, but nodded, snorting. Levi approached with the key unlocking her cell to let her out. The brunette pulled on her boots and followed Levi.

Once outside the heavy wooden door, Soho folded her arms waiting for Levi's spiel, but was strangely calm.

-I need to know what happened in Marley - the brunette frowned and then denied.

-I found Eren, just like you asked me to, and... I thought I could convince him to come back, so I decided to keep that information from you.

-Why?

-You would tie him up without listening to him and continue with your diplomatic dreams that have served us so well- Levi looked at her with some annoyance and then squeaked.

-What was your plan?

-We didn't have a plan, or at least I didn't, since he lied to me... just like you did- she mused, fixing her blue eyes on Levi's gray ones- Why didn't you tell me that Zeke was his brother?

-I thought that if you knew less, you wouldn't get too involved with Eren, but I was wrong.

-They all did it- she snorted, putting her hands to the back of her head.

-What happened next?

-When Willy Tybur's death happened, I realized that Eren had declared war not only on Marley, but on all the nations gathered there and... I don't want that- she said, pursing her lips, causing Levi to nod slowly.

-Do you love him?- Soho frowned at him, then looked away.

-I don't know, I thought I did, but it seems I only reflected my dreams on him- she mused sadly- I thought we wished for the same thing, but I was wrong.

-We all do- sighed the older man- You know I don't give second chances.

-I know.

-Don't disappoint me again- Soho looked at him in confusion- You're not going back to the cell.

-I thought you didn't trust me.

-I didn't, but I need you. I risked too much by advocating for you- the brunette pursed her lips with some embarrassment.

-I'm sorry I lied to you.

-Don't do it again- Soho looked away.

-What will the others say? Hange?

-I don't care what the others say, besides Hange knows and gave me her permission.

-She must be upset.

-She's dealing with other problems.

-What are you talking about?

-They arrested Floch and a group of rebels.

-Why?

-They revealed the information about what happened in Marley and Eren's situation.

-And, speaking of what happened, where are those children? The ones who murdered Sasha- Levi raised his chin pointing to the wooden door.

-Deep in the cell.

-Those children will inherit the titans, do you know what that means?- Levi twisted his gaze away- Do you know?

-Yes, we know- Soho looked at him quizzically.

-How...?

-Eren himself sought his heir long ago and we kept it from you because we knew you'd want it and... you'd be the perfect candidate. We found out when Armin ate Bertholdt, returning to his human form- the brunette snapped, gnashing her teeth.

-You're an idiot- she snapped angrily.

-I know, I've hidden things from you trying to protect you, but I've only ruined it- the older man apologized, taking the brunette by the shoulders, who looked away rather pissed off- I promise I won't do it again.

-I'd blame you for all this for lying to me and withholding information, but it wasn't just you- Levi nodded slowly, releasing her- I forgive you.

-I didn't ask for your forgiveness, silly- Soho smiled.

-And the children, Levi, are they going to be tried? Are they going to be killed?

-I don't know- Levi growled- They're just children.

-Children who were raised by Marleyans, they're not Eldians and they don't deserve our sympathy, because we won't have theirs if they inherit the Titans. They murdered one of us.

-I know, Soho, but not having compassion makes us equal to them.

-We're not, it's only an eye for an eye, or, in this case, two pairs- she said, lifting her shoulders, making Levi snort.

-I won't worry about some children, not for now.

-They were capable of murdering Sasha, you should at least put a guard on them- Levi seemed to think about it and then nodded.

-Good, now go get your belongings and go take a bath.

-Where are we going?

-Me? I'll go back with my group to the forest of giant trees with Zeke.

-Why?

-He mustn't go near Eren- Soho nodded with a frown- We don't know what they're up to.

-I thought you trusted him after you accepted his alliance.

-We did, we were going to go along with his plan, but Eren got out of it, and... something changed in him.

-I know, I noticed it too- the young woman whispered, looking down.

-When you were with him, did he mention anything?

-No, in fact, he was quiet, I never imagined that his plans were... those.

-And that's why we must keep him away from Zeke- Soho nodded- If they activate the coordinate, we don't know what they're capable of.

-It's hard to imagine.

-And for that he will be judged- Soho nodded- I saved you from being one too.

-In exchange for what?

-You'll talk to Commander Pixis.

-And what does someone like him want from me?- she asked confused.

-He's helping us and wants to know everything that happened in Marley and with Eren. You're the closest to him, so you know what he was thinking- Soho pursed her lips a little uncomfortably.

-You know I don't.

-But you know more than we do.

-I thought so- she mused a little distractedly, then denied- I don't like the Garrison.

-No one, but be thankful I set you free.

-I didn't learn to be thankful for small acts- Levi squealed.

-Dumbass- the black-haired man muttered- It seems Pixis doubts Yelena despite giving her the titan serum.

-Titan serum?

-She stole them and gave them to Pixis- Soho raised one of her eyebrows- But now she doubts her and wants to know her relationship with Eren and everything that happened, that's why he wants you.

-I'd better go with you, it's not too interesting what I have to say and I never trusted that disgusting beast- the older man denied.

-No, you're staying.

-But...

-I know how to take care of myself without your help- he smiled patting her head, even though she was taller than him- I'll be fine, you should stay here and help Hange- Soho nodded unconvinced.

-I would be of more help to you over there.

-I don't want you to murder our guest.

-I'm not promising anything.

-Do you see? You'd better stay- Soho squeaked- You'll be safe.

-When will you be back?

-I don't know.

-Then Pixis?- Levi nodded and the brunette snorted- Fine- she said opening the heavy door to get her jacket without even looking at Eren, leaving in seconds.

-After you go with Pixis, Hange is waiting for you.

-Be careful- she smiled- And Levi...- the older man turned to look at her- Sorry for lying to you.

-You already said it- he smiled getting out of her sight.

\----------------------------

Before going to Pixis, she decided to go to that place she hadn't allowed herself to go and that was Sasha's grave.

-I guess you don't want flowers- she whispered squatting down reading the inscription on the tombstone- Some food would be better, but I didn't go to the kitchen, sorry- she denied smiling- Besides, you know I hate going to Niccolo's restaurant, even though you invited me countless times. I'm sorry.

Soho stood up, placing a hand on the tombstone of her friend, or at least of the one who had always smiled at her.

-This will not stay like this.

\----------------------------

She walked up the Garrison building finding it almost completely alone, except for the door to the commander's office, where there were two military police guards guarding the door.

-Soho Ritcher, Commander Pixis summoned me- the men looked at each other and one of them nodded looking at the brunette.

-The commander is busy, but he let you in so that you would be comfortable- he said, approaching the door and opening it for her, letting her in.

-Thank you- she nodded, passing through and hearing the door close behind her. She snorted looking around her, observing the lighted and spacious place.

She walked over to the windows looking at the scenery of the ramparts and running her fingers over the amount of books lying around the place, as well as the neat tea set next to some muffins.

She brought one to her nose and it smelled sweet, she didn't hesitate to pop it in her mouth tasting the sweet savor, but after eating at Marley's, nothing would be the same.

Walked a little further until she reached the commander's desk passing behind it sitting on the chair watching everything from that place. Bored.

She looked over noticing a leather box, she picked it up right away expecting there to be some exclusive candy, but it was something else.

Many vials with a clear substance were inside along with a couple of syringes. She frowned quizzically taking one of the vials looking at them from side to side, until she opened her eyes in surprise knowing right away what that was.

It was the Titan serum Yelena had stolen.

She sighed getting up from the place sitting in front of the desk denying and looking at the ceiling, she had to think correctly.

-Lieutenant Ritcher- greeted Pixis entering the place looking at her with a smile followed by his personal guard.

-Commander Pixis- Soho answered, getting up from her chair and placing her hands behind her back.

-Or should I say "almost" squad Captain- the brunette denied smiling and looking down.

-The Captain is Levi- Pixis smiled walking up beside her to go sit behind his desk.

-Well, I knew Commander Zoë would give you the title.

-I blew it- Soho mused, sitting back down.

-You can fix it- said the older man placing his elbows on the desk clasping his hands together- What happened in Marley? What happened to Eren?

-Captain Levi sent me to look for him after he disappeared- Soho began- Eren disappeared after the gathering of the nations and I found him hiding in a hospital posing as a wounded soldier. I tried to convince him to come back, but I realized it was impossible, so I decided to support him.

-Support him?

-I thought he just wanted to know more about the place, so I did research for him.

-What did you find?

-The Marleyans have isolated the Eldians in ghettos and use them as warriors and heirs to the shifting titans.

-Eren wanted to finish them off- Soho denied and sighed.

-He never told me, never told me of his plans.

-It seems the boy abused your trust and your love for him.

-He lied to me and dragged us all into this mess- Pixis did not take his eyes off the young woman sitting in front of him, who looked sad and disappointed.

-Did you notice any change in his behavior?

-Yes, after he disappeared, when I found him, he seemed hopeless, it was as if he had expected something good from the Marleyans.

-Do you think what he heard changed his thinking or was it something else?- Soho looked at Pixis with a frown.

-I don't know- she whispered.

-I have reason to suspect Yelena- said Pixis, standing up- She seems to support Zeke, and it seems that, during the opening of the railroad at Trost, after talking to her, Eren began to change his attitude. Do you know anything about it? Did he tell you what they talked about? You were staying with him, weren't you?

-He didn't tell me anything- she mumbled, ducking her face as the commander poured two cups of tea- He only told me that they had exchanged strategies and plans.

-If I trust you, it's because Captain Levi does, although at first I was reluctant to the idea of doing it, I mean, you're his lover.

-I was his lover- she clarified, turning to look at the commander who was approaching with two cups of tea in his hands.

-Would you like a snack?

-No- she denied, taking the cup of warm tea.

-I'm sorry it's cold, I didn't think I'd be long.

-Never mind- she said, taking a sip.

-It's because of Levi that I trust you and what you say, but if you lie you will be judged just like Jaeger.

-I know- she nodded looking at him with certainty- I couldn't lie after the two most important people in my life did it with me- she said leaving the cup on the desk- I just want Eren to explain us everything that happened, he will regret it and... come back to us- Pixis sat down again in front of her looking at her almost with pity.

-Do you think he will do that?

-I hope so, he's our only way out.

-Do you think so- he asked, glancing quickly at the box with the Titan serums.

-Yes, Eren and Armin are- Pixis nodded.

-Do you trust Zeke?

-No, of course not.

-Me neither- he smiled taking a sip of his tea- Levi and Hange try too hard to do it, but he hasn't proven to us that we can do it for sure.

-He killed many of our people and Erwin, so I'll never trust him even if Levi does- the older man nodded.

-Good, and that's why we should have the brothers stay separated.

-Yes.

-Alright, just one last question- Soho waited- What is your relationship with Floch Forster?

-None, I've barely spoken to him- Pixis nodded.

-That's what Levi said- he smiled, making Soho look at him quizzically.

-Did you question Levi?

-I wanted to be sure I wasn't being lied to, and of course he didn't know some of the facts, but he knew most of them.

-What if I lied?

-You would be judged- Soho nodded.

-That's why you're the commander- he smiled, rising from his place and putting his fist to his heart. -I will dedicate my life for the sake of Eldia and Paradis- Pixis nodded.

-Be careful, Captain.

-If you need more information, Commander, don't hesitate to talk to me.

-I will, I will- nodded the older man letting the brunette retreat, who left the place passing by the guards and releasing the withheld air once far away.

How hard it was to lie.


	12. Guides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and the Jaegerists are finally free to put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loves, we have this exciting chapter, I hope you like it.

-Is this a bad moment?- Soho asked, looking at Hange holding her head regretfully- I was asking where to find you.

-I was talking to the rebels- snorted the commander turning to look at Soho -How are you?

-Better, now that I'm out of the prision, thank you.

-Don't thank me, it was Levi's idea, he came back from the forest just to advocate for you- the brunette denied with a smile coming over to sit next to her commander.

-You know he's stubborn.

-Lucky for him, I always trust his crazy head- Soho nodded, pursing her lips.

-You look tired.

-I am- sighed the commander stretching her arms above her head- Those kids escaped, Floch and the others... it's crazy- she snorted placing her hands on her knees.

-What, they escaped?- Hange nodded- Shit. I told Levi they should be killed, but he didn't listen to me- she spat annoyed receiving an indignant look from Hange- I'm sorry, commander, but they murdered Sasha in cold blood knowing what they were doing.

-It's easy to say, but making that kind of decision is complicated, Soho- the brunette decided not to answer, she could murder them without hesitation- I've already ordered to search for them in houses and businesses of the Marleyan volunteers.

-Do you think they'll be there?

-They don't know the island, going with their own is the easiest thing to do- Soho nodded, not entirely convinced.

-Good.

-Now, I know you're sick of interrogations, but it's my turn- the brunette looked at her, pursing her lips.

-I thought it was over, but, what do you want to know?

-Are you a friend of Floch's?

-No, I think we've only exchanged greetings- she said, frowning and denying.

-I thought so, but he said he was your friend- Soho was confused, looking at her commander, who lifted his shoulders.

-Well, he isn't.

-So, he lied to see Eren in jail.

-What did he say?

-That he wanted to see you because he was your friend- Soho cupped his chin, thinking.

-I remember hearing it.

-What did you hear?

-That he wanted what was best for Paradis and that was Eren- Hange nodded slowly now placing her elbows on her knees looking at the brunette with weariness.

-Just that?

-Yes, Eren told him he didn't trust him and Floch left.

-They seem to act on their own- mused the commander more to herself -And Pixis what did he tell you?

-Almost nothing, he asked too many questions about what happened in Marley and my relationship with Eren- Hange squeaked and then sighed and remained silent for a few seconds, she really felt exhausted.

-What is your position on all this?

-My position has always been the same, I want the best for Paradis and for Eldia, just like you and all the Legion.

-Your loyalty is to the Legion- she affirmed.

-Yes- Hange sighed, rising from her place.

-Something else- Soho waited- What do you know about what Yelena and Eren talked about?

-He told me that they had exchanged strategies.

-To get into Marley?

-I don't know, he just told me that- Soho sighed, looking down sadly.

-Do you fear for him?

-I always do, even though I'm upset I can't stop thinking about him and... what will happen.

-He will be tried along with the rebels, although I doubt he will be as lucky as they are- Soho looked up almost in terror, looking at Hange for some help, but the commander looked away. -I'm sorry- she said with some dismay- Levi and I thought that what happened to you would be temporary, we should never have let it get that far.

-It wasn't up to you- Soho whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap- But it doesn't matter now.

-There are many things that matter, Soho, and I need all of you.

-I am- she said, looking up holding a sigh.

-You'll be in charge of the new recruits.

-Isn't that Shadis' job?

-It seems he's busy with other missions and can't take over- Soho sighed wearily.

-What about you?

-I have things to do, to investigate- Soho nodded.

-Good luck- Hange smiled.

-It's good to have you back.

-You don't know how much- Soho smiled, standing up and putting his fist to his heart.

\----------------------------

It was clear she didn't want to be with those children, but there was no way she could make her plans without anyone noticing her suspicious, especially with what was going on.

Besides, they could be of help.

-Do you know why you're here?- she asked, walking with her hands behind her back in front of the new members.

-For the sake of Paradis!- they shouted in unison causing Soho to stop, smile and turn to look at them, not too many, but they were enough.

-You!- she pointed to a red-haired girl- For you, what is the good of Paradis?

-Destroying the titans- Soho nodded walking towards a boy.

-Changelings?

-No, the... others.

-There are no more on the island, but do you think that destroying the titans will give us freedom?

-Yes!- the boy shouted nervously, putting his fist over his heart.

-Who told you that?

-My mother- Soho nodded again, walking and stopping in front of a short dark-haired girl.

-Are you here to slay titans or have a position in the guard?

-To kill titans- answered the young girl fearfully, but without looking away.

-It seems they have lied to you- she said, turning to face the squadron- They have lied to all of us. Because it's obvious that there will be more titans, and destroying them will only give us more death and moments of peace- that was a dangerous move, but she had to do it, anyway, there wasn't too much time- Now everyone knows what Marley did and that's why we will keep fighting, they will send their titans, so, do you think that's fair?

-No- they all answered.

-And that's why we must answer fire with fire and Eren Jaeger is ours, so we must support him.

-Didn't he destroy Marley?- asked a young blond nervously. Soho frowned and walked over to his row.

-No, he didn't. What Jaeger did was get a new titan so we could have more weapons, since Marley will keep attacking us.

-Wouldn't it be better to talk to them?

-It's already done and they didn't listen- an exclamation was heard making Soho smile internally- Anyway, some of you will go to the police, support the legion or the garrison, but we will all die, choose which of all will be the most honorable- they all looked at each other with some fear and fear was what bordered people to their true selves, that's why the brunette seized the moment. -I need two recruits who are determined to join the Scouts.

Without hesitation, several recruits stepped forward, making Soho look at them with narrowed eyes, if they lied, they would die anyway.

-The rest of you, rest, I'll be right back.

She took them to the storeroom, where she kept Zackly's chair, which she had filled before going with the recruits and now they would take it with them.

It was easy to imagine what they would do with Eren and the only one with the power to decide his fate was Zackly, who would not hesitate to turn anyone into a titan to make him eat Eren, but not before torturing him in that horrible chair.

It was horrible if he imagined Eren in it... and it was fair if she imagined any Marleyan being tortured.

And after thinking about it for a few minutes, she knew she had to kill that man, which wasn't too important with the whole plan they had in mind, but she needed a distraction and if she could take that old idiot with that, all the better.

-I need this taken to General Darius Zackly.

-A chair?

-It's a beautiful chair that the General values highly, but it takes up a lot of space here- the recruits looked at each other and lifted their shoulders, approaching- Please handle it with care, it has just been serviced.

When the recruits disappeared, Soho ran out to get her maneuvering equipment, she didn't have much time.

\----------------------------

She settled the maneuvering equipment as she walked quickly down the prison corridor, once ready, she tied her hair and sighed.

-No one can be here- shouted a member of the guard finding her in the corridor, but it was too slow, as Soho pulled out her blade cutting his throat in seconds. Once on the floor, the brunette rummaged through his clothes looking for the keys.

She shook the blade removing the viscous liquid to immediately put it back in her equipment and started to run, they didn't have much time.

-Floch!- she shouted, finding the cell where the red-haired man was.

-Soho? What are you doing here?

-What do you think?- she said throwing him the keys- Get your people out and have them go to the road to the forest, you wait for me at the entrance, I'll talk to Eren- the redhead nodded bewildered looking at the keys in his hand.

Soho ran a little further finding her old cell and Eren... at last.

-Eren!- she shouted grabbing the bars tightly looking at the brown man with tears in her eyes.

-Soho- smiled Eren getting up from her bed and going to her covering her hands with his- Sorry....

-Shhh, it doesn't matter- denied the young girl with a conciliatory smile- Now I know why you did it.

-You believe me.

-I do and I trust you- she nodded feeling happy to be able to touch him again- We'll get out of here, you'll come out later.

-No, I must come with you- Soho denied, reaching out to touch her beloved's cheek.

-No, we must leave first to avoid being seen, because if something goes wrong everything depends on you, but if we follow this plan, we can follow yours- Eren nodded taking her hand from his cheek kissing the palm.

-I hate to put you in danger.

-You would never do that- she smiled taking Eren's hand to kiss his knuckles- This is beyond us, my love, you are my shield and I am your sword- the brunette smiled nodding.

-We must find Zeke.

-And I know where he is- Soho smiled proudly.

-It looks like Floch has our back.

-I'll find out- he nodded- Give me some clothes, you'll need them when you get out of here- Eren turned and grabbed his jacket and handed it to the brunette- You must meet us on the way to the forest of giant trees.

-Is he there?

-Yes, with Levi- Eren pursed his lips, bringing his hands to the brunette's cheeks.

-Are you willing to go through that? For Levi?

-I'll kill him if I have to- she said confidently, taking Eren's hands to kiss them, suddenly hearing a loud rumble- That's our signal- she smiled, releasing him and running to the exit where Floch was waiting for her.

\----------------------------

-General Zackly owned a “special” chair. We believe a bomb was placed on it. He and three soldiers were lost. The culprit and their goal is unknown- spoke Roeg, a man from the military police. It seemed that they had started with the investigations and now they were all gathered together.

-The volunteers were on house arrest and this on was with me all day- said Hange.

-Who else could be responsible for it?

-The general said some new recruits brought it to his room- Hange immediately looked up at Armin with her face discomposed in confusion.

-Recruits from where?- asked Nile.

-He never said from where, but Mikasa and I went to his room, we saw recruits leaving HQ. Legion recruits.

-Speaeking of Scouts, I hear some of them leaked the info about Eren- started Nile Dok- You don’t think…

-It’s an emergency!- shouted a guard suddenly interrupting the meeting by opening the door- Eren Jaeger has escaped from his cell!

-Mobilize everyone and find him!- Dok shouted while Hange, Mikasa and Armin could not believe their ears.

-Yes, sir! Hurry! Let’s go!

-Armin… what in the world is happening?- Mikasa whispered, causing an idea to grow in Hange that she did not like at all and hoped she was wrong.

-It’s ok, Mikasa. Eren will understand, if we talk to him, I’m sure he’ll understand- Armin mused, trying to reassure Mikasa, although he knew it was for himself to convince himself.

\----------------------------

-Eren will catch up with us- Soho said, arriving next to Floch and leaving the prison towards the outskirts of the city- How many people are loyal to you?

-There are many of us- he nodded- And we will support Eren to the end- Soho nodded, pulling a cigarette and matches from his pants.

-Good, we'll need every man- she said taking a puff on her cigarette.

-I didn't know you smoked.

-I learned when I was on the wall Rose, a man taught me to mitigate hunger- she said looking ahead, everything was too quiet, the distraction had worked, but she knew it would last only a short time- We'll need to stop them when they come for us, we must let Eren meet Zeke.

-I know.

-I need to know if you're committed to this, Floch- the brunette said, looking at the red-haired man with determination.

-You heard me in his cell, what I said is true, I will always support him.

-Even with your life?- Floch nodded without hesitation- Good, because this won't be easy- the red-haired man looked at her and then pursed his lips and looked at the sky.

-It won't be easy for anyone, we'll go to where Levi is.

-I'll go over him- Floch nodded.

-They'll try to catch us if they find us.

-Catch us? They'll kill us- she smiled, taking a puff on her cigarette- Do you want? I stole them from Marley- Floch denied- But I hope they're too stupid to catch me.

-We must stop them.

-We won't succeed, but at least we'll slow them down and Eren will go through with the plan.

-I'll give my life if I have to.

-And I'll give mine, but dead I'm no good to Eren, so I need you to be my shield- she asked stopping in front of him to take him by the shoulders.

-I will be, that's for sure- Soho nodded with a smile- I've always admired you, it would be stupid to let you die- the brunette smiled even more.

-They will all fall, the Marleyans and all who stand in our way to freedom- she promised, starting to walk again- But if something goes wrong....

-Don't worry, we'll go along with Eren's plan, anyone will do.

-Well, I appreciate your loyalty- she nodded releasing the smoke- Marley will be destroyed.

-That's what I want most,- the red-haired man said, watching his steps- but even so, if everything goes as planned, I fear for Eren's survival and even for yours.

-You offend me- Soho grinned, tossing the cigarette to the ground- What Eren and I have is beyond all this, even death, and if we succeed in our task, what happens to us is secondary.

-Whatever, I'll keep you alive even at the cost of my own, my Captain- Soho frowned and let out a choked laugh.

-Don't call me like that.

-You are, I will not follow the Legion of diplomats, I decided to live for revenge and Eren will give us that satisfaction, along with you.

-I think the phrase "give your hearts" is too small for you- the brunette smiled as Floch sighed.

-The Legion itself was.

-Well, we'll keep moving forward- Soho said, walking faster, they had to wait for Eren.

\----------------------------

-Soho Ritcher, Floch Forster and some 100 soldiers and guards vanished from the prision. Thery’re thought to have defected timed with Eren’s scape- began Nile in this new meeting, now with all the Legion and the Azumabito family- I’m sure they’re behind the general’s murder, too. They need a name. Let’s call these anti-military insurgents “Jaegerists”. And the goal of the Jaegerists… is what, Hange?

-They’re hoping to bring Zeke and Eren together. They’ll reform the military with Eren on top- Hange replied without knowing where to find her voice. She felt too upset and betrayed, Soho had lied to them again- Murdering the general shows their resolve. It’s obvious what provoked them, the military schemed to take the Founder from Eren, all without telling us- said the commander with annoyance, and while it was true, that anger was sheathed in something else.

-We knew what would happen if we had, in any case, many of the Jaegerists are from the Legion, and Soho Ritcher was Levi's right-hand man, can we even trust him?

-Believe me, Commander Dok, Levi more than anyone is loyal to the Leggion and he sinned as I did in trusting Soho. She deceived us all- Mikasa gnashed her teeth feeling helpless, suddenly, she looked up feeling that someone was watching her. Beside her, Jean was looking at her in annoyance, he hated being right about Soho all that time.

-How will you responsibility, Hange?

-I’ll accept any punishment, but resingning now would be an irresponsible thing to do- said with determination- Besides, we don’t know how many Jaegerists are still in hiding, although I have an idea.

-Continued.

-I placed Soho in command of the new recruits and according to what Armin said, she may have been the one who set off the explosion. We'll start there.

-Indeed. There might even be a suicide bomber standing in front of me- said Roeg in annoyance.

-Roeg, don’t be ridiculous.

-Can you be trusted? Until we know, we can’t let the Legion roam as you please! If Ritcher could fool us, so can you.

-Enough! We have a guest here!- Pixis interrupted- We have more important things to do than bicker! Hange, who knows where Zeke’s being held?

-Soho knows - Pixis squeaked in annoyance.

-Nile, is the Queen’s residence safe?

-Only a few know the location, but I’ll check it out.

-Eren will attempt to contact Zeke and Queen Historia. Protecting those two is an absolute must!

-Yes, sir!

-Commander Pixis! Now that we’ve lost the general, the only one who can lead us is you. What do you think we should do?

-With all we know, we've been utterly beaten- he said, raising his arms in defeat- Let’s surrender to Eren- We can’t do a thing about enemies in our midst, and Soho Ritcher knows Zeke's location. Even if we set out to find them, they will get there first and who knows how much blood it would cost?

-We can tell Levi to change his location- suggested Jean.

-It's too complicated, we don't have time to waste on such folly- said Pixis defeated- Our decisions made soldiers turn their backs on us. It brought about our defeat.

-You’re kidding! Bow down to the people who killed the general?- shouted a young woman from the military police.

-I knew Zackly for many years- continued Pixis- To live and die by revolution would be what he wanted. Anyways, the four who died wouldn’t want their deaths to cause Eldia’s fall.

-So instead, we submit to the Jaeger brothers?!- Nile asked, incredulous at what he was hearing.

-We’re not submitting. We will interrogate each of the new recruits and make them yield to us.

-What will he do?- asked Hange in confusion.

-Soho knows Levi's location and knows those recruits, so we'll get them to change direction. We will negotiate with the Jaeger faction by offering them Zeke's location.

-You said Levi won't change his location- Armin blurted out uncomprehendingly.

-And he won't- smiled Pixis proudly hoping that plan would work or they were really lost- Like before, Eldia’s survival will depend on a test run of the rumbling. However, we must look past the fact that they murdered the general. If that’s the price to prevent countless comrades from being killed… so be it- he mumbled, feeling helpless.- Get moving, soldiers!

-Yes, sir!

They really expected this plan to work or they were lost.

\----------------------------

The sunset was beautiful, it was almost ironic to enjoy something like that with all that was coming, though maybe that's why she was doing it.

-Captain- called Floch, she looked at him and the redhead pointed with his chin in front of him, Eren had found them.

She smiled taking the jacket and extending it to him as he looked behind her.

-What a crowd. This everyone?- Soho stood next to him, letting Floch speak.

-Besides us here, we have allies hiding in the military and Soho blew up Darius Zackly with the help of the new recruits, they are ours too- Eren looked at her and the brunette nodded- The only one who can save Eldian Empire is you, Eren Jaeger.

-Find out where Zeke’s being kept- Eren ordered, finally taking control of his plan.


	13. Children of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and the Jaegerists go in search of Zeke, but things don't happen as they should and now they must split up.

-Did you have trouble getting out?

-I got the damn Warhammer- Eren smiled proudly as Soho returned the gesture- Are you okay?

-Yes- she nodded, taking the brown's hand and moving a little away from the others.

-Levi set you free- said Eren making the young woman nod- Why?

-He trusts me.

-Do you think that will be a problem if you confront him?

-No, I told you, I'll kill him if I have to- she mused looking at the sunset and folding her arms. Eren smiled sideways approaching her from behind to hug her, placing his face close to her neck.

-You're not convinced.

-I am.

-And why the face?- Soho looked down.

-I'm scared for you- Eren frowned quizzically.

-For me?- the brunette sighed, releasing his grip and turning to look at him in anguish.

-I don't trust Zeke.

-You don't have to, I just need you to trust me- Eren asked caressing her cheek.

-That's not in doubt- she smiled coming closer to take his face between her hands and kiss him.

-I missed you- whispered the brown man against her lips, caressing her face.

-And I missed you- she said with a smile, kissing his lips again.

-I must admit I thought you wouldn't believe me.

-It was a possibility, you risked too much- she smiled teasingly making Eren take her hands and kiss them.

-For you I would risk anything.

-Don't do it- she whispered- Do it for Eldian Empire- Eren smiled sideways.

-We will reach Zeke and get our revenge and freedom- he promised, taking the brunette's face in his hands.

-It's what I want the most- she mumbled closing her eyes- I love you.

-I love you- finished Eren kissing her again now with more strength, but Soho stopped him by placing her hands on his chest.

-Eren, I know you're convinced of all this, but, what about Armin and Mikasa? Will you pass over them?- Eren frowned and looked away.

-I already did- Soho was about to say something else, but the whinny of a horse was heard approaching.

Floch turned as did the others, taking their weapons with more force, ready to shoot whoever was approaching.

-Captain Ritcher! Captain Ritcher!- Soho frowned as she heard the young man on the horse shout at her.

\----------------------------

-Are we going to Niccolo's restaurant?- asked Jean on his horse walking next to Hange, who had an expressionless face.

-No, first we'll go with the new recruits- Armin looked at his commander with pursed lips, he really hoped that plan would work, only then he and Mikasa would have the chance to talk to Eren- And... we'll know if Soho was the one who killed Zackly- she muttered almost with pain.

-I told them we shouldn't trust that bitch!

-That's easy for you to say, Kirstein, you never liked her- Hange grumbled- It's a hard blow to all of us who trusted her and now, thanks to that, they've got us cornered.

-And she was your best choice to inherit the Founder?- Connie complained behind Jean.

-It was- Hange agreed and then denied- Pixis will look for someone new- Mikasa looked at Armin with terror as he seemed to be looking for a glimmer of hope amidst all that was collapsing around him.

With the help of the horses, it didn't take them long to get to the training camp, where some new recruits were lying.

-Where are the others?- asked Hange getting off his horse. A blond young man watched them approach and stood in front of them with his fist over his heart.

-Commander Zoë- greeted the young man, who looked nervous about the sudden visit- Captain Ritcher ordered us to rest and then the Military Police came to tell us that there had been an attack and that we should stay here, but some of them left.

-Where to?

-I guess to support- said the blond with some embarrassment, he was too cowardly.

-Soho Ritcher was in charge of you, do you know what happened?

-I...

-The captain ordered us to take a chair with General Zackly- interrupted a young brown man- After that we never saw her again.

-There's your answer, commander- Jean whispered, approaching Hange.

-Who were they?- she asked, making the young man turn to call one of his companions- Him, me, and two others- Hange nodded slowly.

-Do you know what was in that chair?- the young man denied, curving his lips downward.

-No, she only told us that it took up too much space in the basement- Armin opened his eyes in surprise when he heard the same words that Zackly had told them. Suddenly, Hange turned to look at him.

-Was that them?- the blond frowned, approaching the young men.

-No, it...

-They are, I remember their faces- said Mikasa seriously, Hange looked at her and then nodded.

-Soldiers, that chair was responsible for the death of General Zackly, and as far as we know, Soho Ritcher is responsible for that terrorist act- said Hange, straightening up and saying it with so much weight that she felt it on her shoulders. The young men let out an exclamation and then looked at each other- In any case, her betrayal is something that cannot be overlooked and it is a situation that made us know that we cannot trust just anyone, much less the one who would have helped her.

-No! Commander, we didn't know that- said both young men while the blond seemed absorbed in his thoughts.

-Did she mention anything?

-She said to support Eren Jaeger- whispered the blond looking at the ground.

-Of course she did- Jean mused as Hange squealed.

-Do you agree with that, soldiers?- asked the commander, causing the blond to raise his face in surprise as well as the other two.

-Eren Jaeger is the only one who can give us freedom because of his Titan power, but...- began the young brown man.

-You two will be judged- said Hange, raising her chin, causing the three boys to look at her in terror.

-No! Commander! We didn't know and...- shouted the other young man approaching Hange with moist eyes.

-You will be tried as supporters of the Jaegerists and for the murder of General Zackly- continued the commander causing the young men to gasp in terror- But I have a deal for you and we will plead for you if you accept it.

-Yes!- they shouted at once. Hange looked at Jean and Connie, and pointed at the young blond.

-Get him away from here- they both nodded and led the blond away, who turned his face in confusion.

-Where are you taking me?

-We can't trust anyone- Jean growled, annoyed with the whole situation.

-I know, I understand that, I didn't trust Captain Ritcher either, but she spoke in a convincing way- he agreed, looking down- I didn't think they would kill our people.

-That's what we're avoiding- whispered Connie, and then pursed his lips, he didn't want to lose anyone else.

Suddenly, a whinny was heard, calling the attention of the three of them, turning to see the brown boy mounted on the horse leaving the place quickly.

\----------------------------

-Captain Ritcher! Captain Ritcher!- Soho frowned as she heard the young man on the horse shout at her.

She turned away from Eren approaching Floch, who held his pistol aloft ready to fire, though as soon as the brunette got a good look at the rider, with her hand she lowered the red-haired man's gun.

-Captain!- gasped the young man with some distress.

-What's the matter?

-They know- said the young man getting off his horse and looking at the Jaegerists with certain terror, since they were still holding their weapons.- The military police and the Scouts know about Zackly's murder and your escape.

-That's the point- said Soho with obviousness without understanding it.

-Do you know him?- asked Floch raising an eyebrow and looking at the young man with distrust.

-Yes, he is part of the new recruits in my charge, his name is Klein Wagner.

-As soon as I heard that, I came right away, because there are more- Soho waited- They moved Captain Levi.

-What?- the brunette exclaimed in surprise as the others gasped. Soho denied and turned to look at Eren, who was looking seriously at the newcomer.

-Eren Jaeger- Klein said out audibly passing spit and placing his fist over his heart. Eren approached Soho without taking his eyes off the brown-haired boy.

-What did you hear?

-Commander Pixis sent a group to change Captain Levi's location, it seems they want to negotiate with you.

-And how does a new recruit know all that?- questioned Eren, making the soldier look at them nervously.

-They gathered us because of General Zackly's death, since they knew that the Captain was in our charge- he explained, pointing his chin at Soho- They started to discuss about Captain Levi's location and decided to change it.

-And why are you here?

-The guards that were holding us are on your side and let us go, so I came here right away- Eren continued expressionlessly and looked at Soho.

-Do you trust him?

-I don't know if I can trust him, but he helped me with Zackly's murder- she said and nodded towards the young man.

-What are we going to do?- Floch complained, holding his hands up to his face in disgust.

-It's too soon to change his location- whispered Soho, thinking.

-What does he want to negotiate?- Eren asked Klein.

-Captain Levi's location.

-That's obvious- he squeaked in annoyance- I meant what he wants in return.

-I don't know.

-That's obvious- Soho repeated, looking at Eren with a frown- They want the Founder- she snapped, annoyed- It must be a trap, we'll only lose time if we go back.

-They can't take the Founder from me.

-Why not?

-That's exactly why, they can't- said Eren- But they won't stop, they'll come after us and only slow us down. We must go.

-What if Levi and Zeke are still there? It might just be a trap to hold you back, they might even kill your brother- Eren seemed to think about it- I'll go to the forest.

-I'll go with you- Floch offered at once.

-No, you must stay with Eren- she nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder- I won't be in danger, I'll only go for Zeke- the brown man looked at her seriously.

-There's something you should know- Soho frowned- Yelena told me that on the ships there was a special wine with Zeke's marrow liquid meant for the high command- the people present let out an exclamation- If there are some of them with Levi, you should be careful.

-Why would they do such a thing?- whispered Soho in dismay.

-In case something went wrong.

-Wrong how…?

-That the volunteers would be killed or Zeke's plan wouldn't work, which is happening- Soho nodded in understanding.

-Well, the Police will only become more idiots- she smiled amused making Floch laugh- Don't worry, I'll be careful and I'll bring Zeke.

-What if he changed his location?- asked the red-haired man making Eren look at the young soldier.

-We'll go back and meet there, if they've changed the location I'll destroy the city- he said with a certain sadness, that only Soho noticed.

-We must talk- said the brunette and Eren nodded- Give the horse a drink- she ordered walking away with the brown man- Mikasa and Armin will be there.

-I'll talk to them.

-If they didn't join before, they won't now, Eren- said, noticing a hint of pain in the younger man.

-I know, but I can keep them away.

-And if that doesn't work?- Eren looked at her without expression and then came closer and kissed her forehead.

-You should be careful.

-I'm not afraid of the titans.

-I didn't mean them- Soho frowned and squeaked.

-I'm not afraid of him either, but he'll be hard to finish.

-You're determined.

-I am because I know he won't join us and will be a hindrance- Eren nodded and they returned to the others.

-Where is the Legion?- Eren asked Klein, and he denied.

-I don't know.

-Hange said they would go to the Marleyan businesses, since the children who killed Sasha escaped and were going to look for them- Eren opened his eyes in surprise and began to get annoyed- I hope they're dead- she mumbled through her teeth- And the first place they'll go will be with Niccolo, it's obvious- the brown man nodded.

-That's where we'll go- he said looking at Floch, who nodded.

-I'll take the horse to go faster- Soho asked looking at Klein, who nodded- I'll get there as soon as I can- she said getting on the horse.

-Find Zeke- asked Eren approaching her and caressing her knee.

-I love you- Soho said and smiled pulling on the reins. Floch looked at that with a frown and approached the brown man.

-You're sending her to too dangerous a place, Eren.

-We should go- he said, turning to head back.

\----------------------------

She shook the reins hard trying to go as fast as possible, although now alone she could hear her thoughts hammering in her brain.

_I will murder him if I have to._

She remembered her own words, now feeling the weight of them. _Was she really willing to murder him?_

-Yes, I am- she whispered to the wind, gripping the reins too tightly, as if she needed to hold on to something.

 _When had she decided that?_ she sighed, knowing that it had been easy to decide, but it was one thing to think about it and another to carry it out.

But she had to do it, Levi wouldn't listen and he would murder her without hesitation if he was in her place... or at least that's what she told herself.

-Shit- she shrieked, bending down a little annoyed by the wind in her face, and just now she remembered having felt something similar.

She was smiling looking at the sea, how beautiful and immense it was, a blue esplanade that stretched as far as the eye could see. The wind was blowing with a slight humidity that made her fringe stick to her forehead with a certain freshness.

-Damn, it's salty!- shouted Jean as Sasha and Connie threw water on their faces.

-Is all this thing seriously all salt water?- shouted Hange with glee, surprised by everything she was looking at and touching- Huh? What’s that?- she said, bending down to take something from the sea.

-Hey, Hange! It might be poisonous, so don’t touch it- Levi spat away from everyone. Soho denied taking off her jacket and boots under the watchful eye of his Captain.- You shouldn't do that, it can be dangerous.

-You're dangerous and everyone gets close to you- she mocked, making him squeal.

She immediately approached the shore feeling the cold water on her feet and a strange sensation when the land slipped between her toes making her smile.

-It's fun- she smiled at Levi, bending down to dip her hands in the water and taste some- Yuck! It's salty- she complained spitting it out. The black-haired man smiled at the sight and then Soho looked at him with amusement- Hange!- she shouted approaching the brunette to whisper in her ear making her smile and nod.

-Let's do it- smiled the commander.

-Levi- shouted Soho, coming dangerously close to the black-haired man, who frowned.

-Get away from me, you fool- growled Levi, but it was too late, as Soho came up to grab him by the hands while Hange came up to push him from behind making him fall into the water provoking their laughter- You!- he shouted holding himself in time with his hands, but getting the rest of his body wet.

-It's only water- shouted Hange, walking away to continue collecting the things that were inside the sea. Levi looked at her in annoyance and at Soho, who smiled and extended her hand.

-It feels good with all this heat- she said as Levi took her hand and a smile spread across his face.

-It is- he said pulling the brunette making her fall into the water and being in the same condition as her Captain, staying on her knees and hands raising her face avoiding the water.

They both looked at each other with a smile and Soho wasted no more time and got up to start throwing water on her face.

After that, everything had changed.

The arrival of the Marleyans, the railroad, the port... she and Eren.

Their relationship had begun before everyone's uncomfortable gaze and the occasional annoyed look, but they hadn't minded.

-Have you seen Eren?

-Hi, Soho, how are you? It's good to see you too- Levi said irritably, making the brunette roll her eyes.

-We met for dinner- she said approaching the older man's desk, who squeaked and poured himself a cup of tea.

-And it's time for lunch.

-That's exactly why I was looking for Eren, we agreed to do it together.

-Hange sent them to the construction of the train- Soho twisted her face.

-Well, can I have lunch with you?- Levi nodded, getting up from his seat and leaving his office to go to the dining room.

-So, you're having lunch with Eren already?- the older man began, making Soho pursed her lips.

-We're getting to know each other.

-You know him- Soho snorted.

-You know what I mean, or at least I hope you do- Levi gave her an annoyed look.

-What do you mean?- he said, making Soho smile.

-I don't know, have you ever approached anyone? You're popular with the girls- Levi denied.

-Don't say stupid things.

-I live with them, I hear all kinds of things about you- Levi looked at her sideways, he seemed interested- How handsome Captain Levi is, how good he looked today, I hope Captain Levi will reprimand me.

-What?- he said in surprise as Soho lifted her shoulders.

-I just repeat what I hear- she smiled amused- And there are worse things, but I'll keep them to myself- Levi squeaked- Though I suspect you're not interested.

-You suspect right.

-Okay, but have you ever been close?

-No- he grumbled, trying to avoid the subject. Soho sighed, putting her arms around the back of her neck.

-I guess nothing was the same after Petra- Levi looked at her in shock- What? You weren't very subtle.

-I don't know what you're talking about- he muttered, denying as his ears blushed. Soho smiled.

-She was very cute, definitely a pretty girl with an infectious smile, something you need badly- she smiled as Levi looked away- What happened with her?

-Don't you know everything?- the black-haired man grumbled irritated, causing amusement to the brunette.

-No, I don't know everything, that's why I'm asking- Levi squeaked.

-Nothing happened.

-You were a coward.

-I wasn't a coward- he refuted- We just didn't have time for... those things.

-Now you know what happens when it's too late and you let time pass- she mused gently, making the older man pucker his lips- I don't want you to regret something again, so you can try again.

-Why do you want me to be with someone?

-Because you deserve to be made happy.

-I am happy.

-With your hand?- she said, starting to laugh, making Levi hit her head- Ouch!

-Don't say stupid things.

-I was just saying- she said rubbing her bump- Someone very close might be interested in you- Levi scowled at her and stopped abruptly.

-You?

-Oh, God, no- Soho denied, grabbing his arm and hanging on to him, walking again- I'll tell you if you stop bothering me with Eren.

-I'm not bothering you, I just don't want you to get too involved with that brat.

-I won't, now come on I'm starving- she smiled ready to tell Levi about that special person.

\----------------------------

She denied, remembering that.

She had gotten too involved, but, _why not?_ Eren was looking for freedom and revenge just like her. No one understood her better than he did in that regard, and no one would ever do that without calling her crazy.

_No one ever._

She growled shaking the reins answering all his previous questions.

 _Was she really willing to murder him?_ Yes, if to free the Eldian Empire she had to give up her life, she would do it, then so would anyone else's.

 _When had she decided that?_ That was simpler, she had decided it in Marley when she had seen Eren and Armin destroy the city, making her feel a great satisfaction knowing that this was the way to get revenge.

Freedom was too close to abandon it for some stupid memories and if she had to keep moving forward, she would step over whoever it was.

And that hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to leave me your comments.
> 
> Now, as you know, the anime is soon to end, leaving us to wait for a second season.   
> Would you like me to continue with the story or would you like to wait for the new season to start?


	14. Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren talks to Mikasa and Armin, while Soho goes in search of Zeke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves, this chapter may be a little weak, but the next one will be exciting.

Getting to the forest of giant trees wasn't difficult, the tricky part was getting to where Levi and Zeke were... if they hadn't changed their location.

Soho squealed for the umpteenth time hoping to find the stupid beast and get back to Eren, because she feared for him too, but more than anything, because of his emotional instability and how easily he could be swayed by Mikasa and Armin.

She knew he could falter, he had done it once before in Marley and she hoped it wouldn't happen again or everything would go to shit.

She should have killed them when she had the chance.

She sighed slowing the horse to enter the forest to avoid being intercepted by Levi's squad.

She looked to her sides and upwards looking for any sign of a camp, but there was nothing and that was obvious, they would not be camping on the outskirts of the forest.

She rode slowly, vigilant, but taking the opportunity to enjoy the scenery that the trees produced, it was beautiful and made you feel so small. All that made her remember moments she lived in that place, some good and some not so good.

The heat was kept under the trees making her sweat, so she took off the green trench coat she was wearing, keeping the black uniform, observing that everywhere she went she still wore the wings of freedom.

 _Freedom_. They meant everything but that.

-You will wear the wings of freedom until they are taken from you by death- Levi told her the day she graduated, making her roll her eyes. She hated speeches.

-You should be a poet- she mocked with a huge grin.

-You fool- he snorted, placing the green cloak on her.

-I hate cloaks, I won't wear it- Soho denied, taking it off and handing it to her captain.

-You must wear it, it's part of the uniform- Soho pursed her lips in a pout.

-Well- she grumbled, taking it back.

She smiled as she remembered that some time later she had given it back to him and it was the one the captain was currently wearing.

-Why are you still wearing that? The trench coats look great- she asked him some time after they had worn the new uniforms, noting that Levi had kept that old cape.

-I don't know, nostalgia?

-Nostalgia? Use Erwin's, not mine- Levi looked away, taking a sip from his teacup.

-Yours fits me- he whispered and Soho frowned and then burst out laughing.

-I love how you go from being so serious to funny.

-I'm not doing it on purpose, you fool- the brunette laughed harder.

-That's what's so funny- Levi squealed, getting up from his place- You're adorable.

-Get out of here- Soho got up and went to the door with a huge grin.

-You should thank me for being the only one to see something nice in you when everyone else is afraid of you.

-I'm sure you thought you'd die facing a titan and not in your captain's office.

-I'm on my way out- she smiled, turning her back to him and raising her palms- And don't worry, the wings of freedom have always looked good on you- she finished, leaving his sight, making Levi deny with a smile.

Soho smiled at the memory, but immediately wiped it off and denied.

She growled in annoyance.

She wasn't weak, she didn't waver, she never did.

It was clear she wouldn't turn her back on the faction, if it were up to her, she would have destroyed Marley if she had at least titanic power... and whoever else.

-Whoever... I'll go over anyone's head- she whispered, grabbing the reins to go faster and hurrying to find Zeke.

\----------------------------

-Why did you protect me?- Gabi mumbled with her eyes down.

-It's not like I had a reason to do it- Mikasa snapped next to her.

-I killed her precious partner, I killed a guard with a rock. Falco had nothing to do with it- she said, clenching her fists- I'm the only one who should be killed.

-We won't kill you- whispered Armin sitting in front of the girl. He was really sick of that word.

-But you want to do it and you have no choice, do you?

-We don't want to kill you, you keep saying "kill, kill", that's all you think about- he said tiredly, closing his eyes- You're just like someone I know.

The door was heard letting in someone they didn't pay attention to until he was in front of them, causing them to gasp.

-E...- Armin blurted out unable to speak as he saw Eren appear in front of them showing them a big cut on his palm.

-Sit down and put your hands on the table, don't try to get up- he ordered, sitting down in front of his friends and letting his blood spill on the white tablecloth.

Mikasa and Armin looked at him surprised, while Gabi looked terrified.

Eren didn't care about what that brat was doing there, he was only interested in his friends, although at that moment he should stop thinking about them in that way.

It was precisely because of them that he decided not to destroy the city as he had told Soho, it was preferable to take those who knew Zeke's location and force them to tell them.

-I just want to talk calmly, there's no need to fight to solve Eldia's problems- he said looking at nothing, remembering what he had thought of telling them- Hange and the others will be fine, they'll just guide us.

-Eren, we wanted to talk to you- Armin began, looking at the brown man trying to decipher him, but unfortunately, it seemed that the Eren he had known was no longer there- Why did you choose to attack Marley? Did Zeke and Soho really convince you to do it?- Eren looked at the table thinking about his answer.

 _Who had convinced him?_ He had convinced himself that neither they nor the Legion would give him the freedom he sought, _was it so hard to believe that he had decided that?_ It was, and that was why he was there in front of them.

-I am free, what I do, what I choose, is something I can do freely.

-Did you choose freely everything you did after seeing Yelena?

-Was it because of Soho?- Mikasa whispered looking down in pain causing Eren to clench his fist causing himself pain, which made him remember why he was there and continue with the plan.

-Yes.

-No, you're being controlled- spat Mikasa raising her face, annoyed and unable to believe those words- Even if they are enemies, you're not the kind of person who hurts children and civilians. Besides, you've always appreciated us more than anyone else, more than even Soho- she shouted while Eren looked at her expressionlessly, and it was for the best, not to reflect anything or everything would fall apart. Mikasa, on the other hand, was getting more and more annoyed and got up from the table- Am I wrong? Who saved me on that mountain? Who put this scarf on me? Your kindness…

-I told you not to get up from the table- Eren growled looking at the black-haired girl with annoyance, causing her to look at him dismayed, but sitting back down- I talked to Zeke, as brothers, he knows more about the titans than Marley does. Armin, you keep going to Annie's- the blond looked at him in surprise- Are you really doing this of your own free will?

-What the...?

-Since you inherited the memories, a part of you is now Bertholdt. You become the enemy, you start to feel compassion- the blond looked at Eren almost with fear, confused by his words- Armin your brain was damaged by Bertholdt. You are the one being controlled by the enemy.

-Eren, you...!

-You too, Mikasa- he said raising his voice, making the black-haired woman frown- The Ackermans were made to protect the king of Eldia. You heard the order when you were on the verge of death and I told you "Fight". In that instant your instinct awoke, in that moment I became the master you were meant to protect by coincidence.

-You are wrong- whispered Mikasa looking at his hands on the table.

-What am I wrong?- and Eren knew he was wrong, but he had to do it, he had to hurt them and push them aside.

-It wasn't a coincidence, it's because it's you. I became strong because it's you, Eren.

-When an Ackerman awakens their strength, they usually twist their memories, but they regain their consciences when they realize that they only serve to protect their masters. Do you get the idea?- Mikasa opened her eyes, remembering, making Eren feel calm to see that his plan was working, but he needed more.

-No.

-In short...

-You're wrong, I...

-It is a clan created to protect others who have no conscience of their own. In short, they are slaves.

-Stop it, Eren!- Armin shouted, noticing what the brown man was doing.

-You know what I hate most in this world? People without freedom, without courage.

-Eren!

-I always hated to see people like that. At last I understand why I hated to see a slave who carried out every order without question. I've always hated you, ever since we were children, Mikasa- the black-haired girl raised her face with her eyes covered with tears.

-Eren, you bastard! How can you say that to Mikasa!?- shouted Armin standing up to hit Eren, but he was stopped by Mikasa, confirming what he had just said.

-Mikasa?- whispered the blond making the black-haired girl look at him surprised, as if she had woken up from a trance... _it can't be_.

-You have always lived reacting to the Ackerman blood.

-N-no!- she denied, letting go of Armin and raising her arms, terrified by his actions.

-You are nothing more than that- and that was enough for Armin, who still on the table raised his fist against Eren, who didn't even flinch at such a weak blow.

They fell to the ground, starting a fight, where Eren clearly had the advantage, but he admired Armin's courage.

-Mr. Jaeger!- shouted two guards of the Jaegerists, entering the place as soon as they heard all the commotion of the fight.

-It's nothing- he said looking at the blond getting up with some difficulty- You know why I've never fought with you, Armin?- the blond growled raising his fist again, but now it was slower, as Eren dodged it and began to hit him- It's because you're no match for me!

-Stop- whispered Mikasa looking at him in pain.

Armin fell to the ground almost unconscious with a bruised face, while Eren looked at him smugly.

-Stop it- Mikasa asked again in a whisper.

-As I said at the beginning, if you tell me where Zeke is, there's no need to fight- Mikasa went over to help Armin, feeling something crack inside her- So follow me. Take them- he ordered the Jaegerists.

-Yes!

-The brat who killed Sasha too.

-What was it you wanted to say? Your freedom is to hurt Mikasa- _my freedom is to keep you alive_ \- Speak up, you enslaved bastard- Eren gnashed his teeth at hearing Armin talk that way, but he had earned it.

-Who do you call a slave? Let's go.

-Where to?- muttered Mikasa holding Armin against her body.

-To the land where it all began, to Shiganshina- he finished, turning his back to them.

He could not look at them or he would regret his words, which he did, but there was no turning back, to achieve their freedom many would die, but not them, not Mikasa or Armin.

He clenched his fists tightly trying to control his thoughts.

Zeke and Soho were the only ones he needed and he had to hold on to them.

\----------------------------

She did not know if it had become night or what time it was, the trees cast too much shadow that prevented her from seeing the sky.

She had slowed down her walking for a while and the road was getting thicker and thicker, so she had to be more alert, although she had not found anyone and was beginning to think that maybe they had changed the location.

 _Shit_.

She sighed, passing by the wooden titans that they had been using for so long and now looked dirty and full of mold.

And it was on a titan figure that Eren kissed her for the first time. She smiled. _What would Eren be doing now?_ She hoped everything would go well. She knew she shouldn't be afraid for him, but she couldn't help it.

Eren was all she had now.

Suddenly, she frowned as she spotted a tent house in the distance. She pulled hard on the reins to stop the horse's gait and slow down, it was best to go around the camp.

She advanced slowly, noticing that no noise could be heard other than the chirping of birds and insects, which was strange.

She decided to get closer, trying to have her blade at hand for any inconvenience, but there was no such thing, the camp was alone.

There was a campfire and dishes indicating that they had just eaten, but the tents were open and empty. _Where was everyone?_

She got off the horse stealthily venturing to investigate walking around the place confirming the obvious, noticing that the food carts were full and it was at that moment that something caught her attention.

She approached one of the carts observing a box full of wine bottles, why had they taken them? Her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly picked one up and noticed that it was empty, she immediately checked the others and saw that they were also empty.

-Shit- she muttered leaving the bottles in their place looking around her.

Levi didn't drink wine and that was something everyone knew. Zeke wanted the same thing as Eren and the only way to achieve it was to get away from Levi.

_Zeke, that fucker._

She returned to her horse taking the reins tightly and only a few meters ahead, everything turned into a terrible reality as soon as she saw the huge bodies of pure titans starting to disintegrate and only one person could do that.

-Damn it!- she screamed hitting the sides of the animal so she could go in a hurry and find Zeke, hoping that Levi hadn't killed him or they were really lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be on par with those of the anime integrating Soho. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, we see each other weekly.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
